Perfect
by IfYouSaySoLover
Summary: Blaine y Kurt viajan en el mismo tren todos los días, pero no se conocen hasta que a Kurt le cambian el horario de entrada en el trabajo. Una agenda cae al piso y sus miradas se encuentran por primera vez, uniendo sus vidas para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Narra Kurt**

_**Miércoles**_

_**8.30 am**_

- ¡Oh, mierda! Ya estoy tarde – dije observando mi reloj –. Ojalá Isabelle no se enfade.

Estaba esperando el tren en la estación como todos los días, sólo que hoy me había atrasado una media hora. Rachel pagaría por haberme tenido hasta las tres de la mañana contándome sobre sus mini vacaciones con Finn, de las que acababan de llegar.

_**8.37 am**_

Por fin vi a lo lejos llegar el tren.

- ¡Ya era hora! – casi grité.

Todavía tenía el celular en la mano después de haber llamado a la oficina para anunciar mi retraso. En la otra mano tenía la agenda, la cual estuve revisando mientras esperaba. ¡Era el peor día para llegar tarde! Tenía todos los horarios repletos de tareas y ninguna se podía posponer.

El tren abrió sus puertas y, cuando quise entrar, casi me tropiezo con mi bufanda, que se encontraba un poco desarreglada por las corridas de la mañana. No llegué al piso pero mi agenda voló y aterrizó desparramando todos los papeles y notas que tenía en su interior.

- ¡Maldición! Lo que me faltaba, perder algún número o dirección importante. Ahí sí, ¡Klempt me mata! – hablaba conmigo mismo en voz baja.

Cuando me agaché a recoger todo, un chico se me acercó y comenzó a ayudarme. Mis ojos no podía asimilar lo que veían: parecía que tenía un dios griego delante de mí. Tenía rizos morochos y sus ojos avellana me encandilaban debajo de esas perfectas cejas triangulares. Vestía un jean un poco ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, una camisa de un rojo brillante y un moño que completaba el atuendo.

Cruzamos las miradas y nos levantamos sosteniendo ambos mi agenda. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y no los quitó hasta que le hice una sonrisa agradeciendo su gesto, ya que llevaba auriculares y supuse que no escucharía un "gracias". Me sonrió en respuesta y casi me derrito al ver las comisuras de su boca elevarse de esa forma tan sexy.

Guardé la libreta en mi bolso y, más o menos, arreglé mi bufanda para que no me vuelva a suceder. Al tomar asiento, me relajé y me dispuse a mirar por la ventanilla, pero el dios griego llamó mi atención cuando se sentó al lado mío. Acomodó su mochila sobre su regazo y colocó una guitarra entre sus piernas para mantenerla erguida y que no estorbe el camino a los demás pasajero. Me causó mucha gracias verlo mover sus pies al ritmo de la música que estaba escuchando, tan concentrado que a veces no se daba cuenta y comenzaba a cantar bajito.

Se aproximaba el momento de tener que abandonar el transporte y yo me encontraba sentado del lado de la ventanilla, por lo tanto el chico sexy interrumpía mi salida. Me puse incómodo cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que pedirle permiso para salir, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, o me pasaría de mi estación y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otro retraso de camino a la oficina.

Por fin tomé valor y toqué su hombro con mi dedo índice para llamar su atención. Él giró su cabeza hacia mí, me sonrió a volvió a sumirse en sus auriculares. _Genial, no me entendió._

Lo repetí, golpeé suavemente su hombro de nuevo. Esta vez me miró confundido y, antes de que pueda volver a ignorarme, le señalé el pasillo como pidiéndole paso. Sólo atinó a correr su guitarra y contraer ligeramente sus piernas para que yo pasara por delante de él.

¡Fue lo más jodidamente vergonzoso que hice en mi vida! Sentí cómo el fuego se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Decidí pasar con el trasero contra el asiento de adelante, es decir, de frente a él, que no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse un poco más.

Pude ver cómo fijó el avellana de sus ojos en mi entrepierna y se mordía el labio inferior.

¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! ¡Eso fue lo más sexy que jamás haya visto! Ahora no sólo ardían mis mejillas, sino que toda mi maldita cara lo hacía. Debía estar rojo como un tomate y al dios griego no parecía importarle.

Sentí su mirada sobre mi trasero hasta que salí del vagón en donde habíamos viajado y, una vez en la estación, me giré para ver al tren empezar a alejarse. El morocho me seguía mirando, lo que me hizo sonreír y, antes de perderlo de vista, me guiñó un ojo.

_**9.05 am**_

- ¡Oh, Isabelle! No sabes cuánto lo siento, hice todo lo posible por llegar antes pero el tren no ayudó mucho – me sonrojé al recordar al morocho y la manera en la que se mordía el labio inferior. Creo que me sumí por un momento en ese recuerdo porque mi jefa me sacudió un poco:

- ¡Oye, Kurt! – cuando la miré me dijo – Tranquilo, te avisé ayer que a partir de la semana próxima tendrías que empezar a llegar a esta hora, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo desde hoy.

Me tomé el entrecejo como si me hiciera doler la cabeza haber pasado por tanto stress toda la mañana, prácticamente, sin razón.

- Yo… – suspiré – lo olvidé por completo – dejé mi bolso en el escritorio y tomé la agenda para ordenarla después de desparramar todos los papeles de su interior. Volvió a mi mente el dios griego y no pude evitar una sonrisa.

- Dime… – dijo Isabelle con mirada cómplice - ¿Qué ha sucedido que andas tan distraído? Esas mejillas tintadas de rosado y esa risita tonta no te acompañan todos los días – apoyó sus codos en el escritorio, en frente mío, y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Es Chandler el culpable de la ineficiencia de mi empleado? – preguntó divertida.

- No, en realidad… - no iba a decirle que había estado coqueteando con un morocho en el tren – En realidad, no pasó nada. Bueno, no es importante. Me refiero a que… - se dio cuenta de que seguiría divagando así que aclaró:

- No tienes que contármelo si no quieres – se rió y salió de mi oficina.

**_18.00 pm_**

Saqué las llaves de mi bolso para abrir la puerta de mi apartamento cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Necesito hablar contigo. C-

Era un mensaje de Chandler. Él sabe que siempre llego del trabajo a esta hora y no pensó ni en darme un descanso de un día agitado. Le respondí rápido para que no considere aparecerse por aquí con la excusa de que no le contesté.

-Chand, estoy cansado. ¿No podríamos dejarlo para mañana? Realmente ha sido una jornada larga. K-

Dejé el teléfono en la mesa del comedor y, luego de ponerme cómodo, me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un bocadillo. Regresé con una ensalada y un vaso de coca light, prendí la televisión y me tiré sobre el sofá a disfrutar de un break.

Mi celular volvió a sonar pero esta vez era una llamada. Corté y a los segundos recibí otro mensaje.

-Déjame llamarte. C-

Otra vez una llamada. Atendí resignado.

- ¿Qué quieres, Chandler? – dije casi enojado.

- Sólo quiero escuchar la voz de mi novio, pero parece que él no quiere ni verme ni tampoco hablar conmigo – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Escucha, amor. Estoy muy cansado, necesito terminar mi ensalada y correr a la cama. Isabelle agotó todas mis energías hoy – suavicé mi tono, después de todo, Chandler tenía razón.

- Quiero hablar contigo mañana. Te paso a buscar para el almuerzo. ¿Te parece? – sugirió.

- Claro. Te quiero – le contesté.

- Y yo te amo – me dolió no poder decirle lo mismo, así que sólo finalicé la llamada y traté de no pensar en más nada por el resto de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada, quería agradecerle a Dany de Criss (la recontra recomiendo, lean sus Fics, es una profesional) por su review y por ser simplemente tan genial en lo que hace. Sos la inspiración de esta historia. Este capítulo quizás no resulte muy interesante, pero se lo dedico a ella. ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Narra Blaine**

_**20.00 pm**_

- ¡Oh, Sam! – grité tirando mi mochila al piso – ¡Mi apartamento no es un hotel! – me tomé la cara con las manos. Odio que haga esto.

- ¿Eh? – dijo despertando. Frotó sus ojos y me miró confundido – ¡Deja de joder, Blaine!

- ¡Sam, o te levantas y te vistes o te levanto yo a patadas en el culo!

- Pero, qué demo… – empezó a decir Brittany, luego me vio y gritó – ¡Oh, mierda! – intentaba tapar su pecho desnudo con la manta del sofá –. ¡Lo siento, Blaine! ¡Carajo! ¡Sam, cúbrete!

- Blaine me conoce desde la primaria, Britt. Vivimos juntos. No va a ver nada que ya no haya visto – dijo acercándola más a su cuerpo, queriendo continuar con su abrazo "cucharita".

- Ok, Sam. Me largo. Lo siento mucho, Blaine. Yo pagaré las pizzas la próxima vez que nos juntemos, ¿si? – Brittany me dio un beso en la mejilla, se cambió rápido y salió casi corriendo, tomando su bolso.

El living-comedor era un desastre, todo estaba desordenado. El piso estaba regado con la ropa de Sam y los almohadones del sofá en el que estaba acostado.

- ¡Ya! Levántate, inútil – le ordené golpeando su nuca.

- ¡Oye! Deja de agredirme, Blaine – contestó levantándose. Al hacerlo no tuvo la delicadeza de tapar, al menos, su entrepierna.

- ¡Vístete de una vez! – le tiré su jean a la cara.

- No seas dramático, tú tienes lo mismo que yo, no sé qué es lo que te espanta tanto – agarró su ropa pero seguía sin vestirse –. Me voy a tomar una ducha – avisó mientras desaparecía en dirección al baño.

- ¡Te odio, Evans! – le grité enojado.

- ¡Oh, claro que no! ¡Tú me amas! – gritó él en respuesta desde la bañera.

_**21.30 pm**_

Estaba mirando a Sam comer. Parecía un cerdo.

- ¿Puedes intentar comer como una persona normal y no sólo meter la comida en tu boca y tragarla? – le dije asqueado.

- No entiendo cuál es tu problema – contestó con la boca llena.

- Qué asco.

- Dime, ¿qué te pasó hoy? ¿Problemas con tu jefe otra vez? – preguntó mientras servía bebida en ambos vasos.

- ¿Por qué supones que me pasó algo? – le consulté extrañado.

- Cuando Sebastian te molesta llegas así, histérica – se encogió de hombros sorbiendo un trago de su jugo.

- No deja de acosarme – me masajeé las sienes agotado –. ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Sip – lo miré por unos minutos –. Deberías renuncias, en serio – dijo apuntándome con su tenedor.

- No puedo. No ahora. Me prometieron un ascenso. En poco tiempo no tendré que cruzarme más con ese imbécil – decidí negando con mi cabeza, comiendo otro bocado.

- ¡Por favor, Blaine! Hace más de un año te prometieron ese maldito ascenso – me recordó indignado.

El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Yo no podía dejar de pensar que Sam estaba en lo cierto, pero necesitábamos el dinero, no podía renunciar hasta conseguir un empleo que nos permita no quedar en la calle.

_**22.00 pm**_

Me había recostado a continuar leyendo "Land of Stories". Sé que es para niños y jóvenes pero no pude evitar quedarme atrapado por la trama del libro.

Escuché que Sam apagaba la televisión en el comedor y las luces.

- Hasta mañana, hermano – dijo arrimándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

- Que descanses, Sam – le deseé mirándolo sobre mis gafas de lectura.

- Eres todo un nerd, ¿lo sabes, verdad? – se rió refiriéndose a mi imagen.

- ¡Ya, vete a dormir! Mañana debes levantarte a ver qué carajo pasó arriba de ese sofá. No quiero encontrarme con ninguna manche extraña – le ordené.

- Claro – dijo restándole importancia. Sabía que no lo haría. Hizo una mueca como si estuviera recordando el momento que pasó hoy por la tarde y suspiró cerrando los ojos:

- ¡Oh, Britt!

- ¡Mastúrbate en tu cuarto! – le tiré con una almohada que esquivó.

Saludó con su mano y se fue riendo a carcajadas luego de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

* * *

_**Jueves**_

_**7.30 am**_

- ¿Quieres café? – preguntó Sam. Ya se había cambiado, yo seguía en mis bóxers y rascaba mi nuca.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras Sam me ponía una taza delante.

- Gracias.

- Te escuché ir al baño varias veces durante toda la noche, ¿te sientes bien? – se preocupó, a veces parecíamos hermanos de verdad.

- No pude pegar un ojo – tomaba tragos de café esperando que me ayuden a despertar –. Tuve el mismo sueño cada vez que conseguía dormirme: una mirada fija en mí que cambiaba de colores. Primero era gris, luego celeste y terminaba siendo verde.

Sam me miró un momento y luego siguió acomodando las cosas del desayuno. Mientras lavaba su taza le pregunté:

- ¿Llegas temprano hoy?

- No, me quedo en el trabajo hasta las 20hs. ¿Por? – se giró en mi dirección.

- Sólo pregunto – encogí mis hombros al mismo tiempo que terminaba el café.

_**8.25 am**_

Acababa de subir al tren y estaba escogiendo algún asiento. Caminé algunos vagones y lo vi: el castaño de ayer se encontraba en el mismo lugar, otra vez del lado de la ventanilla. Un impulso me obligó a ir hasta allí y me acomodé a su lado.

Una muchacha pasó cerca de mí y me guiñó un ojo, yo sólo la miré y no contesté a su gesto. Esperó un momento y, cuando se dio cuenta de que no reaccionaría, se alejó con decepción. No me importó mucho; me puse los auriculares y encendí el reproductor de música de mi celular.

Recordé que el castaño seguía a mi lado porque, sin querer, rocé mi pierna con la suya a la altura de la rodilla cuando empecé a moverme al ritmo de la melodía que escuchaba.

Lo observé preguntándome si debería pedirle disculpas o no y me crucé con sus ojos. Su mirada. Ayer era celeste y hoy parecía más bien verde. _¿Será la misma mirada de mi sueño?_

Esa pregunta no dejó de resonar dentro de mí hasta que solté una palabra:

- Hola – me quité los audífonos. Él me miró y sus mejillas se transformaron de su color natural al rojo, pasando por todos los tonos de rosados que existen. Así de sonrojado como estaba volvió a mirar por el vidrio hacia ningún punto específico, achicándose en su asiento.

Tenía curiosidad de saber su nombre así que no esperé a que me contestara:

- Disculpa – le sonreí –, mi nombre es Blaine. ¿Puedo saber el tuyo? – su cara parecía arder por el color que tomó su piel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Narra Blaine**

La espera se estaba tornando incómoda. El castaño sólo se dedicaba a fijar sus ojos en mí y seguir colorando su rostro de rojo hasta parecer una bomba a punto de explotar.

Me preocupé tanto por que contestara, que no me había percatado de lo hermosa que lucía su piel, tan aterciopelada que deseaba pasar mi pulgar por ella y sentir su suavidad. En mi interior tenía la necesidad de saber su todo su cuerpo era tan perfecto como su rostro; si también parecía de porcelana.

- Eh… – emitió de su boca – Yo… – dejó de mirarme y corrió su vista hacia el suelo –. Soy Kurt.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Qué lindo nombre – dije tratando de sonar lo más despreocupado y casual que podía.

- Gracias – se generó una pausa de segundos que pareció una eternidad, luego continuó –. Tu nombre es más lindo, de todos modos – aún no me miraba a los ojos. Su actitud me causó ternura.

- Em… Escucha, hoy por la noche estaré en Breadstix con algo de mi música – alcé un poco mi guitarra –. Estás invitado si no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¿Cantas? – esta vez sí fijó su vista en mí.

- Bueno, eso intento – rasqué mi nuca nervioso. Sus ojos me provocaban una sensación extraña, tenía ganas de poder descifrar los secretos que esconden, leer sus sentimientos a través de ellos.

- Ayer cantabas mientras usabas tus auriculares – dijo señalándolos. La vergüenza me invadió de repente. Sabía que lo hacía pero jamás pensé que Kurt lo notaría. Él se dio cuenta de mi estado y aseguró:

- Tu voz es hermosa –abrí mi boca para contestar pero nada salió de ella. _¿En qué momento cambiamos los roles? _– Tengo que bajar – señaló la salida.

- Oh, claro – me paré de mi asiento lo más rápido que pude dándole lugar para pasar.

Antes de salir del vagón se giró, me sonrió de lado y dijo:

- Nos vemos a la noche.

_**10.30 am**_

¡Por favor! Esos ojos verdes estaban perforando mi cabeza. Cuando cerraba los míos podía sentir cómo me succionaban, me ponían en trance y ya no conseguía librarme de ellos. Eran tan profundos; tan celestes y tan verdes al mismo tiempo. Levanté la vista y sentí un dolor punzante en el labio inferior: lo había tomado con mis dientes y casi lo lastimo.

Cuando el ardor cesó, me percaté de la presencia de Sebastian, que se encontraba sentado sobre mi escritorio, cruzando una de sus piernas sobre la otra. Me miraba fijo.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo? ¿Un café quizás? – mi tono de sarcasmo era evidente a treinta cuadras de distancia, pero él se mostró indiferente.

- Si te sigues mordiendo el labio de esa forma sólo podrás ayudarme con el problema que causarás en mi entrepierna – dijo alzando sus cejas.

- ¿Piensas en algo que no sea sólo sexo, Sebastian? – le pregunté resoplando e intentando evitar su mirada.

- Contigo cerca es imposible, Blainie – contestó sugerente.

- ¡Ya no me llames así! – grité, aunque no me atreví a moverme de mi lugar.

- Lo siento, lo siento – me pasó la mano en la mejilla y utilizó su pulgar para acariciarme. Mis puños se cerraron automáticamente pero me contuve.

Sebastian me observaba con ternura fingida. Su pulgar comenzó a correrse hasta alcanzar mis labios. Bastó un pequeño roce para ponerme los pelos de punta y obligarme a mostrarle mi puño ya preparado para lanzar un golpe.

- Pero, ¿qué demonios te crees, Smith? ¡Sólo soy tu secretario administrativo! ¡No tu puta! – negó con la cabeza desaprobando mi comportamiento.

- Sabes muy bien que mi padre se puede enterar de que estás siendo un mal empleado, ¿verdad? – cerré mis ojos y asentí, ya sabía cómo terminaría esto –. Y tú no puedes permitirte perder este trabajo. Lo sabes, ¿o no? – volvió a colocar su mano en mi mejilla. Como no contesté, insistió gritando – ¿O no? – volví a cerrar mis ojos para concentrarme en no dejarlo agonizando en el suelo –. Así. ¿Ves cómo todo tiene solución? – se burlaba de mí –. Sólo debo recordarte cuál es tu lugar aquí – torció su cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

- Eres un cínico – le recriminé.

- Algún día llenaré tu boca para que no puedas usar esas palabras duras hacia mí – terminó retirándose.

Su presencia me provocaba repulsión. Cuando estuve seguro de que no escucharía, focalicé su rostro en una de las paredes de mi oficina y la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas. Fue doloroso pero catártico. Tomé mi mano por un momento, reprimiendo un grito, y luego intenté calmarme. Procuré pensar en algo que me produjera placer y bienestar. Cerré mis ojos y allí apareció otra vez la mirada tricolor.

"_Nos vemos a la noche"._

Esa piel porcelana y la forma en que lograba teñir sus mejillas me fascinaban, y no pude establecer si sólo me daba ternura que se sonrojara o lo que en realidad me gustaba era que mis palabras provocaran eso en él.

"_Tu voz es hermosa"._

Me sobresaltaron unas ganas feroces de probar su piel, sus labios, de sentir bajo los míos ese cuello que mantenía escondido por bufandas.

Imaginaba su pelo castaño revuelto luego de una lucha entre mis dedos, su respiración cercana a la mía compartiendo el calor, rozando su boca, demandando más, pidiendo más…

El dolor de mis nudillos desapareció en cuanto Kurt se adueñó de mis pensamientos.

_**11.00 am**_

Terminaba de preparar unos documentos que Sebastian tenía que firmar cuando recibí un mensaje de texto.

-No me esperes hoy. Salgo tarde del trabajo y luego me voy a la casa de Britt. S-

Caminé hasta la oficina del maldito de Smith y le dejé el papelerío sobre el escritorio aprovechando que él no se encontraba ahí. Luego me dirigí al bufet buscando algo para almorzar, ya que había acabado las tareas de la mañana más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Tomé mi teléfono en una mano, mientras que la otra le alcanzaba bocados de sándwich a mi boca. Le contesté a Sam.

-No olvides los condones. B-

-Van a estar sus padres, Blaine. S-

-Oh, la cosa se pone seria, ¿eh? B-

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Esa rubia me vuelve loco. S-

Sentí envidia por Sam, pasé todo este tiempo tan enfocado en mi carrera que no me preocupé por encontrar a alguien especial, o a alguien que "me vuelva loco", como dice mi amigo. A pesar de eso, estaba feliz por esos dos tortolitos. Brittany es una excelente persona y se nota que lo quiere mucho.

**_11.15 am_**

Caminé devuelta a mi espacio de trabajo terminando las últimas migajas de sándwich. Me senté en el escritorio e intenté continuar con los deberes del día.

"_Soy Kurt"._

Su voz se repetía en mi mente involuntariamente en todo momento. Reproduje en mis recuerdos la forma en que se sonrojó y movió su vista al suelo cuando mencionó su nombre.

Intente concentrarme en lo que hacía pero no lo logré en todo el día, sólo deseaba que llegara el momento de encontrarlo en Breadstix.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Me encantan! Bueno, les pido perdón a los Sebastian Lovers jajaja Yo lo amo pero algún villano tenía que tener la historia. ¡No se enojen conmigo! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Narra Kurt**

**Jueves**

**11.49 am**

Atendía llamadas para Isabelle desde temprano y agendaba en su organizador electrónico todas sus tareas; aunque parezca que ella sólo se dedica a dirigir a sus empleados, en realidad, se la pasa de reunión en reunión, hablando con diseñadores, empresas, tiendas, contadores. En serio puede ser agotador de sólo pensarlo.

De pronto, veo que la cabeza de Isabelle se entromete en mi oficina de manera muy graciosa, daba la impresión de estar espiando.

- Chandler está esperándote afuera, cariño – me avisó. En su rostro había una leve mueca de preocupación. Me masajeé las sienes suspirando, era increíble lo asfixiante que podía ser.

- ¿Ya es la hora del almuerzo? – le pregunté mientras ella se habría paso en la habitación y se sentaba frente mío.

- Mmm… Aún faltan unos diez minutos – miró su reloj y luego levantó su vista hacia mí –. Ve, no hay problema.

Suspiré más profunda y exageradamente. Chandler me exasperaba con su actitud.

- Oye, ¿qué sucede? – esta vez Isabelle no reprimió su curiosidad o, más bien, su preocupación –. No te vi muy bien los últimos días, ¿han peleado con Chandler?

- No, pero no falta mucho para que eso suceda – le conté acomodando el bolso en mi hombro preparado para irme.

- Me contarás al volver, ¿verdad? – quiso saber mi jefa, solía ser muy insistente.

- Claro – puse mis ojos en blanco riendo por sus ganas de saber más y me retiré.

**11.55 am**

Chandler estaba aparcado esperando a que yo saliera. Decidí terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. Mi plan era subir a su auto, hablar con él para dejarle las cosas claras sobre nuestra relación y largarme de allí.

- Hola, amor. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo durante la mañana? – preguntó él y me dio la impresión de no tener ninguna intención de charlar cobre lo que nos estaba pasando –. ¡Hey! ¿No me das un beso?

- Escucha, Chandler – suspiré; era lo único que él provocaba en mí desde hacía un tiempo: ganas de suspirar.

- ¡Oh, no! No, no, no… - interrumpió – Iremos a comer, yo invito – me sonrió, estaba intentando evitar cualquier tipo de conversación.

- Pero, en serio necesito decirte esto – quise continuar y no me lo permitió por segunda vez.

- Me lo dices cuando estemos allí – ahora estaba serio y parecía enojado. Entendía que él hacía su mejor esfuerzo pero yo ya no quería continuar fingiendo estar bien, por eso, no me hice cargo de su reacción.

Condujo hasta Breadstix sin decir una palabra y, una vez allí, me dejó eligiendo una mesa para sentarnos mientras él iba hacia el baño. Tomé mi celular para saber la hora.

-Aún no te ha secuestrado, ¿no? R-

Rachel estaba al tanto de Chandler y de que hoy pasaría por mí al trabajo, y quiso saber cómo iba todo.

-Me está evitando todo el tiempo. K-

- ¿Con quién hablas? – preguntó Chandler cuando llegó mientras sonreía con falsedad. Obviamente estaba celoso, siempre era así de controlador.

- Sólo es Rachel – le resté importancia y guardé el teléfono para que no genere otra distracción. Chandler me alcanzó uno de los dos refrescos que trajo con él a la mesa y bebí unos tragos para aclarar mi garganta – ¿Puedo hablar ahora? – dije casi de mala gana.

- Claro – tomó una de mis manos y la unió con la suya sobre la mesa, haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar en mi palma, parecía que buscaba la manera de recordarme por qué aún estábamos juntos.

- Bueno – inhalé y exhalé llenando mis pulmones de aire, intentando tomar valor para continuar –, no es fácil – me costaba mirarlo a los ojos pero podía notar que Chandler estaba serio y me prestaba mucha atención –. No sé por dónde empezar.

- No puedo ayudarte, no sé de qué quieres hablar – se hizo el desentendido de la situación de manera inocente.

- Está bien – hice una pausa – Esto ya no puede continuar – solté la mano que él acariciaba de su agarre y manifesté con ella un ademán señalándonos a ambos.

- Disculpa – miró su propia mano solitaria, la bajó de la mesa y me dijo nervioso – No… No entiendo a qué te refieres…

- Chandler, hace un tiempo que ya no es lo mismo – en su rostro apareció la desesperación y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a punto de derramarse por sus mejillas. De pronto, recordé la sensación que me provocaba verlo así algunas semanas atrás, cómo se me estrujaba el estómago y la forma en que juraba hacer lo que sea sólo por verlo sonreír una vez más. Intenté reproducir ese sentimiento, pero ya nada de eso quedaba en mí.

- Dime qué debo hacer – pidió Chandler dejando escapar las primeras gotas saladas de sus ojos –. Haré cualquier cosa, Kurt, cualquier cosa.

- No es tu culpa… Yo… Simplemente, ya no siento lo mismo por ti – verlo llorar me rompía el corazón – No creo que podamos seguir con esto.

- ¿Ya no me quieres? – preguntó dolido entre sollozos - ¡Dímelo! Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

- Te quiero, Chandler, pero no de la misma forma – intenté poner mi mano sobre su hombro para ofrecerle algún consuelo y él se corrió bruscamente.

- ¡No necesito tu compasión, Kurt! – acogió su rostro entre sus manos y no reprimió más su llanto –. Lo siento, yo… No entiendo. ¿Por qué ahora?

- Chand, no encontraba el momento, no… tú no me dejabas, no me permitías decirlo – me excusé.

- Kurt, yo te amo – esas palabras me paralizaron. Su rostro se encontraba colorado y sus ojos ya comenzaban a hincharse. Observé su cabello rubio, que tantas veces acaricié para tranquilizarlo cuando lloraba de esa manera, y no pude evitar hacerlo una vez más. Me senté a su lado, lo abracé y lo obligué a depositar su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Lo siento. No quería que esto sucediera – me disculpé pasando mis dedos entre sus mechones rubios.

- ¿Kurt?- se incorporó en su asiento, me miró a los ojos y tomó mi rostro con una de sus manos.

- ¿Si? – le permití continuar sin negarme al contacto de su palma en mi mejilla.

- ¿Podemos volver a intentarlo? – fijé mi vista en él unos segundos, preguntándome si sería correcto hacerlo y, finalmente, me convenció diciendo – Te necesito.

Cerré mis ojos y uní nuestras bocas en un beso sin pasión. Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro; yo no lo amaba pero él me necesitaba y aún no estaba preparado para soportar la culpa que me producía verlo sufrir.

Entrelazamos nuestros dedos al tomarnos de las manos y nos dirigimos a la salida del lugar. Al hacerlo, llegué a ver cómo una muchacha se acomodaba en el escenario para cantar y recordé mi encuentro con el dios griego, hoy a la mañana.

"_Nos vemos a la noche"_

Me mordí el labio pensando en sus rizos morochos y decidí cumplir con mi promesa.

* * *

_** Sus reviews son mi droga, lo admito. Estoy trabajando en el capítulo 5... ;) No me odien, Chandler no puede desaparecer tan rápido. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Llegó el capítulo 5! ¡Sí! Pero, no. Aún no se encuentran en Breadstix. ¡Perdón! Jaja. Espero les guste, leí sus reviews y los amo. . **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Narra Kurt**

_**Jueves**_

_**18.37 pm**_

Rach sorbía tragos de su taza de agua tibia con limón mientras yo bebía café.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó hoy con Chandler? – preguntó mi amiga.

- Tú sabes… - suspiré porque sabía que se aproximaba un sermón, y no me equivocaba.

- ¡Oh, Kurt! ¿No cortaron, verdad? – apoyó con fuerza su taza sobre la superficie de la mesa y me frunció el ceño enojada.

- ¡Se puso a llorar, Rachel! Me sentí tan mal al verlo así, no pude contenerlo. Me necesita – recordé sus palabras y me estremecí. Aún conseguía reproducir en mi mente cómo las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Oye, todos pasan por ese sentimiento y tienen esas emociones en una ruptura. Debes dejar de compadecerte por él, Kurt, si no terminarás enfermándote. No te hará bien seguir así – intentó convencerme y yo comprendía su punto, pero simplemente no podía; debía esperar que pase algo de tiempo para tomar un decisión definitiva.

- Necesito pensarlo un poco más, Rach. Quizás sólo sea cansancio por el trabajo. Él me dijo que quiere volverlo a intentar y yo acepté darle otra oportunidad – ella me miraba como si no entendiera una palabra de lo que yo decía. A Rachel jamás le cayó bien Chandler y desde que empezamos a salir se ha preocupado por verle el lado negativo a todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Por eso considero sus opiniones como un consejo desde el cariño pero siempre condicionado por el factor odio cuando se trata de Chand.

- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo contigo – objetó.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? – Rachel me mandó una mirada fulminante pero no le hice caso, además, seguir dándole vueltas al tema no cambiaría el pasado –. En unas dos horas irás a Breadstix conmigo – ordené.

¿Disculpa? – me sonrió divertida, creo que sabía que me traía algo entre manos.

- Bueno – puse mis ojos en blanco – es largo de explicar, pero… Básicamente, iré a ver a un morocho de rizos que me invitó a escucharlo cantar. Lo conocí en el tren.

- ¡No bromees! ¿Consigues citas en el tren? Ok, cariño. Debo tener tu receta – se reía.

- Rachel, tú tienes a Finn – le recordé.

- Y tú a Chandler – dijo burlona, luego se arrepintió – Lo siento… No quise…

- Está bien, Rach – la tranquilicé, después de todo ella tenía razón y no podía enojarme por eso –. Puedes ir con Finn si quieres. Quizás yo esté algo ocupado – me puse colorado en el instante. Pensar en Blaine pervertía mi mente.

- Oh, lo tienes todo planeado, ¿eh? – me codeó insinuándose –. ¿Es guapo?

- ¿Guapo? ¡Parece un jodido dios griego! – ambos caímos en carcajadas y, al calmarnos, pregunté - ¿Me ayudarás con la ropa, no?

- Espera, espera. Kurt Hummel, secretario y mano derecha de Isabelle Klempt, empleado en , está pidiéndome consejos de moda, ¿a mí?

- Digamos que busco una segunda opinión – me expliqué.

- En serio quieres impresionar a ese chico, ¿no? – asentí – Ok. Te ayudaré, pero mañana quiero conocer, al menos, ¡hasta el más pequeño detalle!

- Exageras demasiado – sonreí resignado. Pasar tiempo con Rachel hacía que olvidara todos mis problemas.

- Muévete – se paró de su asiento animada y caminó hacia mi habitación- ¡La selección de vestuario comienza!

_**19.26 pm**_

- ¿Ya has hablado con Finn? – Rachel enviaba mensajes de texto y se encontraba completamente sumida en la pantalla de su celular.

- En eso estoy. Dice que nos recogerá con el auto de Burt, en media hora – levantó su vista hacia mí y gritó, haciendo que me asustara - ¡Nada de bufandas, Hummel!

- ¡Pero es mi preferida! – me quejé haciendo pucheros, tenía la prenda aún en mis manos y la miraba con cariño.

- ¡Suéltala, ya! Si quieres, usa un pañuelo – se acercó a mi armario y buscó un poco – Esto combinará – me alcanzó uno y volvió a sentarse en el borde de mi cama.

- ¿Qué pasó con el auto de Finn? – quise saber. Estaba parado frente al espejo modelando mi atuendo completo con el pañuelo beige.

- Tu papá lo está reparando, no sé qué le pasó – levantó su vista hacia mí y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro - ¡Te lo dije! Podrías recomendarme con Isabelle – anunció satisfecha con el trabajo que había logrado sobre mí. Me observaba como si yo fuera su obra maestra.

- Sí, claro. Como si fueras a dejar NYADA por un empleo en – me reí de su ocurrencia.

- No discutiré contigo. Tienes toda la razón – dijo orgullosa de su logrado puesto en tan prestigiosa academia, luego se puso muy seria y me invitó a sentarme a su lado palmeando la superficie de la cama –. Kurt, creo que es un poco apresurado, pero…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo malo? Cuéntame, me estás preocupando – pedí. Su cara se había transformado, estaba blanca como el papel y seguía seria.

- Estoy sospechando de Finn… - miró hacia el suelo y se quedó un momento pensativa.

- Rachel, dime que tú no estás pensando que Finn te engaña – me alarmé. Era difícil creer eso de él. No es que sea prácticamente mi hermano, pero es una de las mejores personas que conozco, y ama con todo su corazón a Rach.

- ¿Eh? – me miró espantada y negó rotundamente - ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás pensaría eso de él! Creo que me pedirá matrimonio – se sonrió como nunca lo hizo y sus ojos se cristalizaron. La noticia me dejó shockeado.

- ¿C-Có-Cómo lo sabes? – las comisuras de mi boca comenzaban a elevarse al igual que las de Rachel.

_***FLASHBACK DE RACHEL* (Narra Rachel)**_

- ¿Puedes llevar esto a la mesa, cariño? – Carole me alcanzaba la ensalada de papa con una gran sonrisa –. Kurt no vendrá, ¿no? – tomé el bol de sus manos y antes de irme respondí:

- No, debe terminar algo de trabajo para Isabelle y me dijo que le tomará toda la noche – se giró hacia mí y pude ver un pequeño destello de tristeza en sus ojos – ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – me acerqué a acariciar su espalda e intentar tranquilizarla.

- Sólo me gustaría que no se pierda de estas cenas familiares, Burt lo extraña mucho – trató de sonreír una vez más y me envió al comedor.

- Estoy segura de que mañana vendrá. Él también extraña mucho a su papá – le dije antes de salir de la cocina.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta hacia la sala comedor donde Burt y Finn terminaban de preparar la mesa, y pude escuchar que conversaban.

_- Burt, ¿tú crees que es correcto hacerlo ahora? Nuestra relación sólo lleva dos años._

_- Finn, sólo necesitas contestarte una pregunta: ¿La amas?_

_- Con todas mis fuerzas._

_- Entonces, ¡hazlo!_

_- Es que… Tengo miedo a que ella no se sienta preparada y no quiero que piense que estoy intentando forzarla a hacerlo de manera apresurada. ¿Y qué si dice que no? ¿Y si lo arruino? Aún no se me ha ocurrido cómo proponérselo…_

_- Finn…_

_- Quiero que todo sea perfecto…_

_- Finn, para…_

_- Quiero que en ese momento Rachel se sienta la chica más especial del mundo…_

_- ¡Finn, escúchame!_

_- Lo siento._

_- No debes ponerte así de ansioso. Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá una buena idea y será especial porque tú se lo pedirás. Mañana iremos a ver los anillos. Cálmate, - amigo. Todo saldrá bien._

_- Gracias, Burt._

Carol apareció por detrás de mí cargando una fuente con carne asada y pasó directo a la otra habitación.

- ¡Vamos, Rach!

- Claro – simulé mi sorpresa, pero lo que acababa de escuchar me había dejado tan paralizada que al querer mover mis piernas casi me fallan y caigo, y mi pulso estaba tan agitado que se podía ver cómo temblaba porque la ensalada vibraba dentro del recipiente que tenía en mis manos.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

* * *

**¡Oh, si! Amo Finchel y hay probabilidades de casamiento :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, al fin llegó el capítulo 6 y el esperado encuentro en Breadstix... Spoiler*** En el siguiente capítulo la escena continúa, así que no se enojen si falta emoción en éste. :) Además, les quería contar que me di cuenta, releyendo, que en el capítulo 5 Rachel menciona en dónde trabaja Kurt, pero la página no permitió que apareciera por ponerle el ".com"... Así que les aclaro que donde trabajo Kurt es en Vogue . com, aunque lo van a poder leer en este cap... **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Narra Kurt**

_**Jueves**_

_**20.20 pm**_

Aún no podía asimilar lo que Rachel me había contado hace rato. Es decir, los miraba sentados en frente mío y no podía creer que ya habían pasado tantos años. Parecía ayer cuando todavía estábamos en Ohio y asistíamos a McKinley, llenos de sueños y metas por cumplir, discutiendo sobre las canciones que elegiríamos esa semana para el Club Glee. Y ya nos encontrábamos allí, en New York, charlando sobre trabajo, con Finn y Rachel a un paso de empezar con los preparativos para su boda, cumpliendo esos sueños que parecían inalcanzables. No podía creer lo lejos que todos habíamos llegado y la suerte de que mi padre y Carole hayan decidido mudarse aquí para estar cerca nuestro.

La idea de matrimonio entre mi hermano y mi mejor amiga me llenaba de alegría. Ellos realmente son el uno para el otro, almas gemelas.

Me quedé observándolos por un momento. En sus ojos hay tanto amor cuando se miran. Recordé cuando pasaba lo mismo entre Chandler y yo y sentí un pinchazo en el corazón; eso ya no sucedía más y no había nada que pudiera hacer para revertirlo. Entonces la culpa me invadió: había aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestra relación y estaba aquí, buscando a un morocho sexy ignorando por completo a mi novio. Empecé a sentirme mal, un dolor agudo acaparó mi cabeza y me mareé por un momento.

- Kurt, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu apartamento? – preguntó Rachel al percatarse de la palidez que mi rostro seguramente tenía.

- Bebe un trago – Finn me alcanzó un vaso con agua y me insistió cuando yo no lo tomé.

- Mejor nos vamos… - mi amiga miró a su novio pidiéndole irnos.

- No, está bien… Sólo… Iré al baño, en un momento regreso – los intenté tranquilizar levantándome. Cuando empecé a caminar, las luces se apagaron dejando únicamente un reflector que iluminaba el centro del escenario, donde sólo habían un micrófono y un taburete.

No presté demasiada atención a lo que sucedía, quería llegar al toilette y mojar un poco mi rostro. Rachel tenía razón, la situación me estaba haciendo mal y Chandler iba a terminar enfermándome, aun cuando él quería lo mejor para mí.

De pronto, todo el lugar quedó en silencio; sólo se podía oír el sonido de los vasos al ser apoyados en las mesas y el de los cubiertos al chocar con los platos. Una guitarra formaba la melodía que le dio paso a una voz hermosa, la más angelical y dulce voz que jamás había escuchado. Me giré en dirección al escenario y vi a Blaine, acompañado tan sólo de su instrumento, sentado en el banco que antes estaba vacío.

En lugar de volver a mi mesa, me acerqué a la barra y me senté allí a disfrutar de la canción. Blaine miró un poco entre su público y fijó su vista en mí cuando me encontró. Sonrió levemente y volvió a centrarse en la música. Me encantaba ver cómo gozaba cada nota que salía de su guitarra, cómo cerraba los ojos para sentir cada palabra que se escapaba de sus labios. Admiré su actuación durante las tres canciones que interpretó y, cuando bajó del escenario luego de agradecer a todos por su atención y recibir muchos aplausos, pedí al muchacho de la barra un vaso con jugo de naranja exprimido. Todavía me sentía un poco mareado, pero lo peor ya había pasado y haber escuchado a Blaine me ayudó a relajarme. En realidad, su voz había llegado a cada partícula de mi cuerpo y me hizo estremecer varias veces por la pasión que ponía al cantar.

Tomé el vaso que me dio el barman y bebí algunos tragos del jugo que pedí. De repente, sentí en mi hombro la calidez de una mano ajena sobre él.

- ¿Sólo bebes eso? – preguntó Blaine sonriendo y apoderándote de un lugar al lado del mío –. Pensé que no estarías aquí, Kurt – se acercó a mi mejilla y me besó, despertando una sensación rara en mi estómago.

- Te lo prometí, ¿o no? – mi rostro comenzó a arder y supe que me estaba sonrojando. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, pero con este morocho no eran sólo nervios lo que sentía –. Así que… Sólo "intentas cantar", ¿eh? – me reí recordando lo que mencionó en el tren. ¡Ese chico no intentaba nada! Llevaba la música en sus venas y su voz parecía salir de él sin esfuerzo apenas abría su boca.

- ¿Te gustó?

- ¿Qué si me gustó? ¡Estuviste increíble, Blaine! – le aseguré divertido –. Gracias por invitarme, lo disfruté mucho, en serio.

- Bueno, no podía permitirme la inseguridad de no volverte a ver. Necesitaba una excusa para encontrarme contigo una vez más – ahora sí. Seguro estaba completamente colorado. Justo como un tomate –. ¿Quieres que te pida algo? – miré hacia el piso, no se me ocurría otra forma de disimular un poco el color de mi rostro.

- No, en realidad no me siento muy bien. Prefiero no beber nada de alcohol por hoy – me observó algo preocupado –. Igual, ya estoy mejor – lo tranquilicé. Blaine ordenó una cerveza. Mientras lo hacía busqué a los chicos con la mirada. Cuando los ubiqué noté a Finn muy serio, escuchando lo que sea que Rachel le estaba diciendo totalmente alterada. Parecía que discutían. Me quedé pensando por un momento si debería ir donde ellos y preguntar qué sucedía, cuando Blaine me sacó de mi debate interno.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – su rostro reflejó apenas un poco de decepción.

- Sólo buscaba a mis amigos. Están por allá – los señalé.

- Parecen algo enojados, ¿está todo bien? – quiso saber. Yo en realidad no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero decidí darles su espacio y más tarde, cuando se hayan clamado, hablaría con alguno de los dos.

- Al venir hacia aquí todo estaba bien. No sé por qué pelean, pero no es un problema, lo averiguaré después – me sonrió al entender que mi plan era pasar algo de tiempo a su lado y, bebiendo su cerveza, empezó a conversar conmigo.

- Cuéntame, ¿trabajas o estudias? – se acomodó en su asiento.

- Bueno, por ahora tengo un empleo en Vogue . com y… - no me dejó continuar.

- ¿En ? ¡Por Dios, Kurt! ¿Conoces a Isabelle Klempt? – preguntó sobresaltándome. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que a él lo sorprendiera tanto. Me refiero a que ya sé lo importante que es ella y su empresa, pero Blaine no se parecía en nada al típico loco por la moda.

- ¡Claro! En realidad, soy su secretario… - otra vez me interrumpió.

- ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¿Eres su secretario? – casi lo dijo gritando. Me había quedado mudo ante su reacción –. Bueno, está decidido. Uno de estos días iré a buscarte a la oficina y tú me ayudarás a cruzarme con ella – me apuntó con su dedo índice. No sabía si lo había dicho en broma o si planeaba en serio hacerlo. Me estaba metiendo en un gran lío, pero no podía evitar sentirme tan a gusto con Blaine. Sonreí y traté de cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Vives de la música o estudias?

- Yo… - dudó antes de seguir hablando, lo cual me llamó la atención –. Yo también soy secretario, pero mi jefe ni se acerca al glamour de Isabelle. Es más, lo único que puede decirse de él es que es una rata inmunda y manipuladora, la más asquerosa de todo el universo – lo dijo con tanta bronca que hasta se la podía confundir con dolor. Terminó su vaso de cerveza y pidió otro, yo intenté distraerlo.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu voz? – pregunté curioso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que hoy he escuchado la voz más hermosa que jamás haya existido y todo ese potencial tendría que ser expuesto al mundo – le guiñé un ojo con la esperanza de sacarlo de lo que sea que pasaba por su mente en ese momento y lo hacía abandonar su sonrisa deslumbrante.

- ¡Gracias! Pero lo único que hago es cantar algunas noches aquí… Tú sabes, aún no he tenido el golpe de suerte…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos que aproveché para fijarme en qué andaban Rachel y Finn. Encontré la mesa y lo miré a mi hermano con el ceño fruncido, Rach no estaba ahí y él se tomaba la cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, se acercó a mí.

- Hola – dijo Finn, mirando a quien me acompañaba.

- ¿Qué hay? – contestó Blaine sonriendo, pero mi hermano no prestó atención.

- Oye, Kurt. Nosotros nos vamos, llevaré a Rachel a su casa. Si quieres que pase por ti más tarde envíame un mensaje – me ofreció acelerado. Entonces, Rachel pasó a toda velocidad desde el baño hacia la salida del lugar. Finn la miró nervioso y se apresuró a seguirla, pero lo paré tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Finn?

- No te preocupes, mañana te cuento todo. Ahora debo irme, acuérdate de avisarme cuando quieras que pase por ti – repitió.

- Me pido un taxi, tú intenta tranquilizar a Rach.

- Gracias, hermano – se despidió con un pequeño abrazo y se fue. Miré a Blaine que no mencionó palabra, y se atrevió a preguntar:

- Conflictos de pareja, ¿eh?

- Son menos frecuente de lo que parecen. Se aman y no pueden vivir sin el otro, así que no les durará mucho – le resté importancia, pero dentro mío seguía preguntándome qué podría haber causado tanto alboroto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Narra Blaine**

_**Jueves**_

_**23.12 pm**_

- ¡Oh, Kurt! Tu piel… Tu piel es tan… Suave… - lo tenía estampado contra la puerta de mi apartamento y no podía dejar de besar su cuello. Subía y bajaba entre el lóbulo de su oreja y su clavícula, a veces mordiendo, otras dejando a mi lengua saborearlo, y besando cada centímetro -. Eres tan… Tan ardiente… - Kurt había volteado su cabeza a un lado permitiéndome un mejor acceso.

- Blaine… - jadeó al sentir cómo mis dedos fríos se escabullían por debajo de su camisa y jugaban con su ombligo -. No puedo… Blaine… Por favor, para un segundo… - me pedía pero yo no lograba controlar mis impulsos. Por fin podía sentir su piel terciopelo con las yemas de mis dedos, que no paraban de recorrer su estómago repleto de perfectos abdominales, además, había bebido demasiado y casi no era consciente de lo que hacía -. En serio, Blaine… - una de mis manos salió de debajo de su ropa y tomó su rostro. Lo miré fijamente a los ojos; su iris se había afinado por la dilatación de sus pupilas.

- Kurt, tus ojos son hermosos y están… ¿Grises? – me sorprendí. Cada vez que lo veía ellos cambiaban de color. Ahora estaban grisáceos, rodeados por una franja celeste oscuro. Me paralicé en su mirada un momento mientras que la mano que aún seguía en su abdomen, bajó hasta su entrepierna y la acarició sobre su ajustado jean. Kurt no pudo evitar soltar un gemido acompañado por una mueca de placer y yo aproveché los instantes que su boca permaneció ligeramente abierta para invadirla con mi lengua. Él correspondió el beso, que se tornó cada vez más intenso y apasionado, y pronto ambos ya nos habíamos desecho de las prendas que mantenía oculto el torso del otro.

Kurt reaccionó a mi tacto impulsando su cadera contra mi mano, buscando más placer. Subió una de sus piernas y la enrolló en mi cuerpo, yo levanté su otra pierna y lo alcé para movernos hasta el sofá. Una vez que él se acomodó, me senté sobre su regazo y lo obligué a depositar sus manos en mi trasero. Kurt lo masajeó un poco mientras nos besábamos con desesperación. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por la temperatura que los dos habíamos alcanzado y su respiración se sentía errática y agitada al igual que la mía.

Me estremecí cuando sus manos aprovecharon mi distracción en su piel para tomar las mías, llevarlas sobre mi cabeza y tirarme en contra del sofá, intercambiando la posición en la que estábamos. Me miró y pude reconocer una chispa de fuego en sus ojos, que ahora se encontraban en medio de una transición entre el gris de hace unos minutos y el verde de hoy a la mañana.

Kurt se levantó, desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y se los quitó, dejando su erección sólo aprisionada por unos bóxers rojos que le quedaban muy sexies. Antes de que vuelva a subirse encima de mí, también saqué el estorbo de mis jeans del medio, bastante torpemente por los efectos del alcohol de las malditas cervezas que había bebido en Breadstix.

Atraje a Kurt hacia mí, sentándonos como antes pero sin tanta tela entre nosotros.

- Eres tan jodidamente sexy, Blaine – comenzó a mover su cadera hasta que su erección rozó la mía.

- ¡Kurt! – grité del pacer que ese movimiento generó. Él me miró y me sonrió con malicia antes de repetirlo -. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sigue! – casi no podía pronunciar las palabras por las sensaciones que Kurt provocaba en mí. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás reposándola en el respaldo del sofá y comenzó a repartir besos y mordidas por mi cuello como yo lo hacía hace un rato.

Kurt paró y yo no pude soportarlo más; estaba a punto de meter mis manos bajo su ropa interior, pero me detuvo.

- Espera, no… - sostuvo mi brazo para que no pueda continuar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – todo estaba yendo bien y su reacción me había dejado anonadado. Kurt se tildó mirando un momento hacia la nada y luego fijó su vista en mí como disculpándose.

- Lo siento yo… No puedo hacerlo – se levantó, se metió dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a juntar el resto de su ropa. Me paré yo también e intenté frenarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kurt? ¿Hice algo malo? – él no me miraba, sólo continuaba vistiéndose y no contestaba -. ¡Kurt, mírame! ¿Qué pasa? – me alteré y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Me miró a los ojos un momento y los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas:

- Debo irme, Blaine. Lo siento tanto – se acercó a la puerta y, antes de que pudiera abrirla, lo volví a estampar contra ella poniendo mis manos a los lados de su cabeza.

- Quiero saber qué sucede. ¿Te he lastimado? – dije firme -. Necesito que me lo digas, Kurt.

- Has sido muy dulce – una lágrima rodó por su mejilla -, pero no puedo hacerlo. Yo… Yo… - insistí con mi mirada para que largara lo que tenía para decirme, pero él simplemente dijo – Debo irme – hizo un ademán para volver a abrir la puerta y una vez más lo acorralé.

- No te insistiré más si no quieres decírmelo, pero no te dejaré ir si no me das tu número – le aseguré. Kurt me miró extrañado y antes de que reaccionara estrellé nuestras bocas en un beso no muy largo mientras mis manos llegaban a sus nalgas. Él quiso zafarse y, justo cuando se libró de mí, tomé su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean y corrí a buscar el mío.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, Blaine? – una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Me dio gusto lograr que dejara de llorar y me reí al imaginarme a mí mismo corriendo en bóxers con un celular en la mano. Kurt trató de alcanzarme pero no le permití que lo haga hasta que terminé de guardar su número en la lista de contactos de mi teléfono.

- Estás demente – dijo Kurt aun soltando algunas carcajadas.

- Tú no ibas a dármelo y yo lo conseguí por mi cuenta. ¿Es eso un delito? – ambos nos sonreímos al cruzar las miradas y nos quedamos así por un momento - ¿Esperas a que me cambie? Te acompaño a tomarte un taxi.

- No, quédate tranquilo, voy sólo. Mírate, esas cervezas han hecho efecto en ti – dijo burlándose de cómo me costaba mantenerme en pie.

Lo acompañé hasta la puerta una vez más.

- En serio lo siento, Blaine – besé su mejilla y sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Se alejó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor del edificio. Volví a entrar al apartamento y me tiré sobre el sofá una vez más, rendido por el día largo que acababa de superar.

* * *

_**Viernes**_

_**9.02 am**_

Me incorporé y me di cuenta que estaba en el sofá. Grité al sentir el tremendo dolor de cabeza que me agobiaba y el zumbido en mis oídos que no cesaba. Un crujido se escuchó desde mi estómago y tuve que reprimir la salida de todo lo que había en su interior tapando mi boca con la mano. Corrí al baño y me arrodillé al lado del inodoro. Ya no lo soporté más y vomité.

- Esas putas cervezas – dije entre dientes. Me puse de pie y me lavé la cara y los dientes en el lavabo. Cuando observé el espejo visualicé dos grandes bolsas bajo mis ojos, típicas de un mal sueño y anunciantes de una resaca por alcohol, y más debajo, en mi cuello, unas cuantas marcas rojas que llegaban a todas partes. Pasé mi mano por cada una de ellas y recordé:

- Kurt – abrí los ojos como platos y salí del baño a buscar mi celular para enviarle un mensaje. Cuando vi la hora en la pantalla casi me desmayo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Me quedé dormido, mierda! ¡Eres un idiota, Blaine! ¡Un idiota! – me grité a mí mismo. Olvidé mi teléfono y comencé a prepararme a toda prisa para ir a la oficina.

**_9.45 am_**

Recorrí el camino al trabajo lo más rápido que pude. Obviamente, no encontré a Kurt en el tren, seguramente él se había despertado y viajado en el mismo horario de siempre.

Traté de pasar completamente desapercibido hasta llegar a mi oficina y, una vez que entré, me dispuse a acomodar mis cosas sobre el escritorio para empezar a trabajar. De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se cerró y provocó que me diera vuelta de golpe. Y sí, ahí estaba. Sebastian me miraba divertido.

- ¿Llegando tarde, Anderson? – trabó la puerta con el pestillo y comenzó a acercarse a mí - ¿Has tenido una noche larga?

- Yo… Lo siento, Sebastian… Es que ayer el show terminó muy tarde y… - me acorraló contra el escritorio dejando su cuerpo a pocos milímetros del mío. Pasó su dedo por mi mejilla.

- Sh… No hables, Blainie. No hay excusas por llegar tarde al trabajo.

- Te he dicho que no me digas así, Sebastian – le dije con asco alejando su mano de mi rostro bruscamente. Entrecerró sus ojos y le prestó atención a mi cuello.

- ¿Te has divertido, eh? – dijo soltando una carcajada -. Cómo me gustaría ser yo quien marcara tu cuello de esa forma – tocó una de las marquitas rojas que Kurt me había dejado – Y… ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Trabaja aquí?

- Eso no te importa – le escupí.

- Siempre tan equivocado, Blaine. ¡Claro que me importas! – me tomó por los brazos y cerró la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, teniendo especial cuidado en que su miembro coincidiera con el mío. Lo empujé separándolo por completo.

- ¡Déjame en paz, Smith! – grité totalmente indignado y asqueado por la situación. Sebastian se reía mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

- Eres tan sexy y adorable cuando te enfadas – abrió la puerta y antes de irse ordenó – Revisa los papeles que dejé en tu escritorio y, cuando hayas terminado, llévaselos a Tina. ¿Sabes que su despacho está pasando el mío, no? No me enfadaré si decides visitarme un rato.

* * *

**De a poquito los capítulos se van alargando. ¿Vieron? ¡Espero sus reviews! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Narra Kurt**

_**Viernes**_

_**18.10 pm**_

- ¡Hola, pa! – llamé al entrar a la casa de mi papá para saber si él estaba allí. Dejé mi bolso a un lado y colgué mi abrigo en el perchero de recibidor.

- ¡Hijo! – me sorprendió dándome un gran abrazo –. No sabía que vendrías – no me soltaba y yo tampoco quería hacerlo, realmente lo había extrañado mucho.

- Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer en mi apartamento y Chandler no iba a ir, así que estaría sólo y decidí venir directo de la oficina. Lamento no haber podido venir la semana pasada, es que…

- … Isabelle te invadió con trabajo. Sí, lo sé – terminó la frase como si la supiera de memoria. Me liberó de su gran abrazo y me invitó a pasar al comedor. Cuando me acomodé en una silla y dejé descansar mi cuerpo sobre ella, mi papá volvió de la cocina con algunos refrescos y galletas – Toma una, las horneó Carole hoy temprano – ofreció.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Pasaba tanto tiempo lejos de mi familia que empezábamos a perder los temas en común para conversar.

- ¿Te ha contado Finn? – preguntó mi papá sonriente, rompiendo el hielo de la situación. Negué con la cabeza y continuó – Quiere pedirle matrimonio a Rachel. Íbamos a comprar los anillos la semana pasada pero los últimos días hemos estado bastante ocupados en el taller y aún no pudimos hacerlo. Él está muy emocionada y ansioso. Carole casi se desmaya cuando se lo contó. Habla con Finn, le hará bien que lo acompañes y estés a su lado en esto.

De pronto recordé la pelea en Breadstix. Finn y Rachel se veían alterados, debía saber qué había sucedido y no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a mi amiga. No iba a contarle a mi papá sobre la discusión, quizás sólo era un malentendido y no quería provocarle un disgusto a él por algo que no valía la pena. Puse mi mejor cara de sorprendido y fingí estar alegre por la noticia, después de todo, Rachel "no lo sabía" y yo tampoco.

- ¿Está aquí Finn?

- Arriba, en su cuarto.

- Oh, gracias – corrí hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Espera, Kurt! ¿Te quedas a comer?

- Claro – respondí sin prestar mucha atención, sólo quería hablar con mi hermano.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y allí estaba, sentado en el suelo y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Se podían oír apenas algunos sollozos, como si ya estuviera agotado de llorar. Levantó la vista al escucharme dar los primeros pasos hacia él y me pidió:

- Cierra la puerta, Kurt. No quiere que Burt me escuche – me acerqué y me senté a su lado para consolarlo. Tenía los ojos colorados e hinchados y toda su cara estaba húmeda por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Utilizó el puño de su chaqueta para limpiarse un poco el rostro. Sentí mis ojos arder, estaba a punto de llorar también. Verlo así me hacía mal. Intenté contenerme para que él no se sintiera peor.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Es por tu pelea con Rachel ayer en Breadstix? – sobaba su espalda con una mano intentando calmar los espasmos que le daban por llorar tan desesperadamente. Dejó de fingir que se sentía mejor y rompió en lágrimas otra vez.

- ¡Lo arruiné, Kurt! ¡Arruiné todo! – gritó al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a mí como si eso calmara su dolor.

- No te preocupes. Rachel está siendo muy exigida en NYADA y puede ser que eso la ponga sensible. Ya se le pasará – jamás había visto a Finn así y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle para tranquilizarlo o, tal vez, para tranquilizarme a mí mismo.

- No entiendes. Ella no quiere hablar conmigo – las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos.

- Pero, ¿qué pasó para que se enoje así? – Rachel solía tener sus arranques de locura, pero jamás le había dicho a Finn que ya no quería hablar con él. La situación comenzaba a preocuparme.

_***FLASHBACK DE FINN* (Narra Finn)**_

Desde la charla con Burt estoy más que convencido: le pediré matrimonio a Rachel. Ella es la mujer de mi vida y no puedo esperar para comenzar una vida juntos. Pero aún no he decidido cómo lo haré ni en qué momento, y eso me está jugando en contra. Cada vez que estoy con ella es en lo único que puedo pensar y me pongo tan nervioso que me comporto extraño con Rach. Me da la sensación de que cualquier cosa que diga o haga arruinará la sorpresa y todo se irá al demonio, por eso he estado evitando pasar tiempo juntos si vamos a estar solos y prácticamente mi mente vive tan ocupada en eso que no le presto mucha atención a lo que ella me cuenta cuando hablamos.

- Parece que Kurt ya se encontró con su cita – dijo feliz apuntando a mi hermano sentado en la barra junto a otro chico. Como no contesté me tomó de la mano y preguntó dulcemente - ¿Qué sucede, Finn?

- Nada, amor. Sólo… Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo – mi respuesta no la convenció en absoluto pero decidió dejarlo ahí y continuar observando lo que hacía Kurt. Sin mover la vista de él mencionó:

- La semana entrante es mi presentación anual en NYADA – hizo una pausa y apretó más su agarre en mi mano. Parecía que buscaba un vínculo más estrecho conmigo - ¿Vendrás, verdad? – me miró a los ojos y corrió mi rostro para que yo haga lo mismo. Su mirada me perforaba. Sentí que leería todos mis pensamientos si lo seguía haciendo.

De pronto, la idea llegó a mí como una avalancha: le pediría matrimonio a Rachel luego de su gran presentación, pero para que sea aún más especial, haría que ella pensara que yo no estaría allí. La sorprendería al terminar y le propondría ser mi esposa delante de todos.

- Yo… No lo sé. El taller está recibiendo mucho trabajo y seguramente Burt y Carole tengan pensado ir. No podemos descuidarlo ahora… - quise sonar desinteresado y casual. Rachel me soltó la mano y me miró extrañada.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿No estarás allí?

- Bueno, yo… - sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Será un momento muy importante para mí. No puedo creer que ni siquiera consideres ir – se cruzó de brazos y alejó un poco su silla de la mía para no tener ningún contacto conmigo.

- Rach, escúchame… - no sabía qué decir, su reacción me desconcertó. Yo no quería que ella se sintiera así, pero no me dejó intentar explicarle.

- ¡No, tú escúchame! – me interrumpió – No sé qué es lo que está pasando pero no creas que no he notado que has estado distante este último tiempo. No hablas conmigo, ya no me llamas todos los días. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera nos vimos en toda la semana. Intenté fingir que todo estaba bien, que quizás es verdad que tienen demasiado trabajo, pero no lo soporto más. Me duele tanto que me evites de esa forma… - se quedó pensativa un momento y luego preguntó como si todas las piezas encajaran – Tú… ¿Quiere cortar conmigo, Finn? – su enojo se convirtió en decepción y terminó en una mueca de dolor. Estaba totalmente angustiada. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro para acariciarla – No puedo. Ya… No puedo continuar así, Finn – puso su mano sobre la mía e intensificó mi tacto sobre su mejilla – Por un momento pensé que lo nuestro duraría para siempre y… Sólo… Llévame a casa, por favor – se levantó para ir al baño y lo único que me salió hacer fue tomarme el rostro y esperar a que regresara.

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

_**20.15 pm**_

Después de que Finn me contara todo lo que había pasado y llorara por un rato, decidí quedarme con él en su habitación para levantarle el ánimo. Charlamos del taller, de football, de trabajo, cualquier tema que no tuviera que ver con Rachel o con la boda.

Es increíble lo bien que lo paso con Finn a pesar de que somos tan diferentes. Nos reímos mucho, sobre todo cuando él intenta entender algo sobre moda.

Un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra animada conversación.

- La cena está lista. ¿Están vivos? – se escuchó la voz de papá al otro lado.

Finn me hizo una seña como para que le abra y susurró:

- No quiero preocuparlo y no tengo hambre. Dile que no bajaré, que ya me voy a dormir.

Me levanté rápido y salí de su cuarto. Mi papá quiso mirar hacia dentro pero no se lo permití.

- ¿Y Finn?

- Está un poco cansado. No bajará a comer hoy – lo empujé suavemente hacia las escaleras. Comencé a reírme cuando noté su delantal con florcitas – Así que… ¿Ya eres todo un chef? No cualquiera porta el delantal de Carole… - se miró a sí mismo y se rió también.

Permití que se adelantara un poco y sentí mi celular vibrar en el bolsillo de mi jean. Una sensación extraña de felicidad se apoderó de mí; inconscientemente estaba esperando un mensaje de Blaine, quería hablar con él sobre la noche anterior y explicarle qué había pasado en realidad. Tomé el teléfono y mi cara cambió por completo. Chandler me estebe llamando.

Tardé unos segundos en atenderlo, había recordado cómo me sentía ayer cuando estaba en el apartamento de Blaine. Aún no podía creer que permití que la situación llegara tan lejos, la culpa me comía desde adentro.

- ¡Hola, amor!

- Hola, Chand.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En la casa de mi padre, ¿por?

- Paso a buscarte. Hice una reservación en el restaurant italiano.

- Es que le prometí que hoy cenaría aquí y…

- ¡Oh, vamos! No te dejaré cancelarme. Nos debemos un nuevo comienzo, ¿recuerdas? – suspiré cansado. Era verdad, si no cambiaba mi actitud no tendría sentido intentarlo una vez más, aunque me dolía dejar a mi papá así.

- Está bien. Nos vemos.

- Prepárate. Te amo.

- Yo también.

Llegué al último peldaño de la escalera justo cuando mi papá gritó desde el comedor.

- ¡Kurt, se enfría! – caminé hacia la mesa y vi todo preparado. Los platos estaban acomodados en cada lugar, uno frente a Carole, otro frente a mi padre y uno esperando en mi lugar. En el medio se encontraba una fuente con lasagna, la famosa lasagna de papá. Hasta se había preocupado por poner un florero como centro de mesa. Me dolió decirle que todo su esfuerzo no sirvió de nada porque comería fuera – Siéntate, hijo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Kurt? – preguntó Carole.

- Hola – me acerqué y la saludé con un beso – Pa, lo siento. Iremos a comer con Chand al restaurant italiano – lo miré esperando que me regañe o que se queje por haber preparado tanta comida si no Finn ni yo cenaríamos pero, en cambio, dijo con tristeza:

- Oh. Eh… Bueno, que tengas una linda noche – Carole le acarició la mano.

Los saludé a ambos, tomé mis cosas y antes de salir me recordó:

- Te amo, Kurt.

- Yo te amo más, papá – cerré la puerta tras de mí ignorando mis ganas de llorar y de correr a abrazarlo.

_**21.30 pm**_

- ¿Un poco más de vino?

La verdad ya me había bebido casi una botella yo sólo, pero no me molestó aceptar un poco más.

- Esto ha estado realmente delicioso – dije observando el contenido rojo de mi copa.

- Qué bueno que te haya gustado, cariño – Chandler tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a mí me hacía feliz verlo así. Al fin y al cabo, no lo había pasado tan mal, es más, había disfrutado de la velada a su lado.

Mientras conversábamos seguíamos tomando vino, hasta el punto en el que unas cuantas botellas decorarían nuestra mesa si el mozo no se hubiera molestado en quitar las vacías.

_**22.57 pm**_

Llegamos como pudimos al apartamento de Chandler y nos pusimos cómodos en su sofá a mirar una película. El vino comenzaba a hacer efecto y ambos nos reíamos sin parar. Nos habíamos cubierto con una manta y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Esta película me aburre.

- Si quieres busco otra – propuso Chandler.

- No… Creo que… Tengo algo más divertido en mente – antes de que pueda reaccionar comencé a hacerle cosquillas.

Las cosquillas se convirtieron en una lucha entre piernas y brazos, un completo desastre sobre el sofá. Nos detuvimos cuando nuestros ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tanto reír. Yo tomaba mi estómago tratando de calmar el dolor que las carcajadas me proporcionaban. Logré calmarme y me di cuenta de que estaba recostado a los largo del sillón y Chandler estaba encima de mí. Se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó, yo lo tomé por la nuca y el beso se tornó más hambriento y apasionado.

Separamos nuestras bocas un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo a la habitación.

- ¡Oh, Kurt! ¡No puedes dejarme así!

Me escondí detrás de la puerta y cuando Chandler entró, me abalancé sobre él, tirándonos a ambos sobre la cama.

- Estás loco – dijo riendo mientras yo quitaba su camisa – Pero me gustas tanto – jadeó cuando mis besitos llegaron a su ombligo.

- Chand, deja de hablar y quítate los malditos pantalones.

* * *

_**Sábado**_

_**11.36 am**_

Intenté moverme pero no podía, entonces me giré para ver qué me estaba sosteniendo. La pierna de Chandler estaba encima de mí y me sujetaba por la cintura con su brazo. Me estiré para ver la hora en la pantalla de mi celular y un agudo dolor de cabeza hizo que me desplomara en la cama devuelta.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué demonios? Chandler, ¿qué pasó anoche? – él no se movió aunque lo sacudí para que despertara. Me percaté de que ambos seguíamos desnudos, lo que fue suficiente para que algunas imágenes vuelvan a mi memoria.

- ¡Ah! ¡Soy la peor persona del mundo!- grité rendido.

_**11.50 am**_

Fue imposible intentar despertar a Chandler, así que me puse mis boxers y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme un café. En eso estaba cuando recibí un mensaje de texto.

-¿Nos vemos en el parque? Estaré allí en media hora. Blaine-

Quería verlo, quería aclarar todo con él. No podía continuar sintiéndome mal por cada cosa que haga con Chandler y tampoco quería pasar por otra situación como la del jueves con Blaine.

Le avisé que iría y agendé su número en mis contactos. Me tomé una ducha lo más rápido que pude y, antes de irme, le dejé una nota en la mesita de luz a Chand.

* * *

**Éste es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, espero que lo disfruten. Les quería contar que tomé muy en cuenta sus reviews (amo que me dejen reviews) y quizás tome algunas ideas de las que me dieron. ¡Gracias por leerme! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Narra Blaine**

_**Sábado**_

_**12.00 am**_

Luego de recibir la respuesta de Kurt salí de casa. Tenía ganas de caminar, estirar las piernas, respirar aire fresco. No había viento pero una suave brisa hacía chocar las hojas de los árboles formando un tintineo que llegaba a mis oídos como una hermosa melodía.

Llegué al parque un rato antes de lo que debería. Visualicé una banca vacía pero preferí sacarme la chaqueta y utilizarla de manta para sentarme sobre el pasto, después de todo, no hacía frío. Cerré mis ojos e inspiré profundo, purificando mis pulmones con oxígeno limpio y un mix de aromas de las plantas y flores del lugar.

Pocas veces lograba relajarme como en ese momento, casi siempre vivía a las corridas entre mi empleo y los shows que conseguía, y mi tiempo libre era invadido por Sam, Brittany, Tina y Artie.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un niño que jugaba con otro un poco mayor. Pateaban una pelota entre ellos hasta que el más grande comenzó a perseguirlo para tirarlo al suelo en un ataque de risas. Me recordaron a Coop y se me quiso escapar una lágrima. Extrañaba tanto a mi hermano. No lo veía desde mis 16 años, cuando él se fue a Europa.

Cuando éramos pequeños él representaba mi guía, mi ejemplo a seguir. Era mi superhéroe, lo admiraba y quería ser cómo él.

Una voz detrás de mí me sorprendió y me sacó de la nube de memorias en la que me había metido. Kurt se sentó a mi lado y sonrió.

- Hay bancos vacíos si quieres ir – se acercó para saludarme. Estuve a punto de rozar sus labios, pero él corrió su rostro y sólo conseguí un extraño beso en la mejilla. Lo miré raro, el jueves casi lo vi desnudo y hoy me negaba su boca.

- Me gusta el contacto con la naturaleza – le hice un lugar sobre la chaqueta para que no se siente directamente sobre el pasto. Kurt aceptó el gesto agradecido –. Pero si quieres, podemos ir a uno.

- ¿Puedo contarte algo? No se lo he dicho a nadie porque me parece infantil, pero tú me inspiras confianza – su comentario me alegró. Él provocaba lo mismo en mí, sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa aunque casi no lo conocía.

- Dime… - me miró y luego tomó sus botas desatando los cordones, se deshizo de sus calcetines y apoyó la planta de sus pies en el césped verde. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando lo que hacía y, cuando recordó que yo esteba en su compañía, observó mi reacción.

Yo copié lo que Kurt hizo y también me dispuse a saborear esa sensación.

- Siempre que estoy en un lugar así, sólo, me gusta sentir el pasto y la tierra bajo mis pies. Me conecta conmigo y me recuerda quién soy. Me lleva a mis raíces… - yo lo escuchaba admirado de cómo logró encontrar en una actividad tan simple tanta paz, y cómo me transmitía sus sentimientos provocando que yo también me conectara con ese momento, en ese instante –. Mi madre me lo enseñó a hacerlo mientras esperábamos que mi papá llegara del trabajo… Desde que falleció, no lo he compartido con nadie más – se percató de mi mirada insistente –. Sé que es estúpido, pero me recuerda a ella…

- No es estúpido. Es lo más sensible y hermoso que he escuchado decir a alguien – el silencio nos invadió unos segundos.

- Gracias – se sonrojó.

- Gracias a ti por compartir algo tan especial conmigo.

Nos quedamos un momento sin decir una palabra. Lo que Kurt me había confiado significaba mucho para mí porque comprendía lo importante que era para él. Quise crear un ambiente más íntimo entre los dos y puse mi mano sobre la suya. Kurt pasó su vista de mí a las manos y de las manos a mí, y terminó separándolas.

- Eh… Blaine, tenemos que hablar de algo.

- Oye, dime si te molesta que me acerque a ti. El otro día todo estaba yendo tan bien y tú…

- Sí, me fui corriendo – se lamentó.

- Quiero saber si sentiste que hice algo mal o que te apuré en algún sentido…

- ¡Claro que no! Eso fue… Ok, lo admitiré. Fue realmente excitante y… ¡Besas tan bien! – no me esperaba eso y mis ojos se abrieron como platos –. Pero… Jamás tendría que haber pasado…

- Kurt, ¿eres virgen? Porque yo no te obligaría a hacer nada que tú no quisieras…

- ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡No soy virgen! – exclamó como si fuera algo que nunca pensó que pasaría por mi mente.

- Entonces no te entiendo. No eres virgen, no te lastimé ni te incomodé. Que te gustó, y me lo has dejado claro… - me interrumpió bruscamente.

- Tengo novio – dijo en seco. Su afirmación me cayó como una bomba en el estómago.

- Eh… Mmm… Bueno… - no podía articular una oración coherente, mi cabeza se nubló por completo. Atiné a comenzar a ponerme mis zapatos devuelta. Mi intención no era irme, aunque eso fue lo que Kurt pensó que haría.

- ¡No te vayas, por favor! – pidió poniéndose sus botas también.

- No me iré.

- Yo… - suspiró –. Sé que no hay excusas, no debería habértelo ocultado. Soy la persona más horrible sobre la faz de la tierra…

- No digas eso, Kurt – acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Me dolió pensar que ya no podría sentir sus labios rosados sobre los míos, que no podría sentirlo estremecerse bajo mi tacto, ni escucharlo gemir al saborear la piel porcelana en su cuello, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle para que no llorara –. Oye, seremos amigos. No puedes decirme que ya tienes demasiados o pensaré que en serio no quieres verme – su risa se me contagió.

- Gracias, Blaine – se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con ganas.

- Oh, no me agradezcas – me miró extrañado –. Si somos amigos… Bueno, habrán cosas que ya no podremos hacer, y yo necesito probar tu boca una última vez – dudó unos segundos y cuando me di cuenta que no respondería, uní nuestros labios dulcemente. Él le permitió a mi lengua explorar el interior de su boca y yo me tomé un momento para recordar cada rincón de ella. Me encargué de que no quedara un solo espacio sin explorar y luego nos separamos para unir nuestras frentes. Yo sostenía a Kurt por la nuca para que no se alejara demasiado. Aún un poco agitado pude decir - ¡Oh, Kurt! No sabes cómo voy a extrañar esto – soltó una risita.

- ¡Ya, cállate! – me empujó dándome una palmada en el hombro y ambos echamos a reír –. ¿Sabes? Ayer pasé todo el día esperando un mensaje de texto tuyo. Pensé que ya no querías hablar conmigo después de… Bueno, tú sabes.

- ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso? No estoy enojado contigo, en serio – no entendía por qué se lo pedía a Kurt si yo tampoco podía sacar ese momento de mi cabeza. Se quedó mirando mis ojos y yo los suyos. ¡Ese celeste! – Tengo que decírtelo… - se me escapó.

- ¿Qué?

- Tus ojos son preciosos – corrió su rostro avergonzado y yo lo obligué a volver a ponerse frente mío –. No, mírame. Son… Profundos. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero… Cambian de color – se zafó de la mano que lo sostenía y bajó su vista al suelo.

- ¿Te escuchas lo que dices?

- ¡En serio! – hice pucheros –. No me trates de loco.

- ¿Y de qué color están ahora? – preguntó divertido.

- Mmm… Celestes – Kurt puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Blaine, mis ojos son celestes. Jamás nadie ha dicho que cambian de color.

- Quizás nadie te observó tanto como yo para notarlo.

Mis palabras generaron un ambiente de incomodidad y vergüenza que no desapareció hasta que nos despedimos.

_**19.00 pm**_

Había decidido tomarme un momento para abstraerme de la realidad, así que me encontraba sentado en el sofá preferido de Sam con mi guitarra a tocar algunos acordes al azar y, cada tanto, acompañando la melodía con un leve tarareo.

Sam, por su parte, ojeaba una revista sin mucho interés, quizás sólo esperando pasar el momento.

- ¿Vendrán los chicos? – le pregunté. Era extraño que ninguno de ellos ya esté en nuestro apartamento. Ni siquiera había aparecido Brittany.

- Creo que no. Artie dijo que tenía una cita, Tina cenaría con su familia porque… - hizo memoria –. Creo que su prima cumpla años hoy, y Brittany está enferma.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – quise saber.

- Tiene algo de fiebre y le molesta la garganta, pero no es grave.

- Oh… - se lo notaba triste y supuse que era porque los sábados Britt solía quedarse a dormir y es cuando pueden pasar bastante tiempo juntos, además de revolcarse en el sillón –. Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros, eh? Somos los únicos que no tienen planes para la noche. ¿Qué te parece una película? ¡Vayamos al cine! – intenté levantarle el ánimo.

- No… Uno película no. Conozco un buen boliche, podríamos…

- Pero… - intenté objetar.

- ¡Vamos, Blaine! Nunca salimos más que al cine, me aburro – hizo pucheritos y me convenció.

_**23.00 pm**_

Llegamos al lugar que había mencionado Sam. La fachada anunciaba que se llenaría de gente por la cantidad de personas que aguardaban por entrar. La música retumbaba en las paredes de la construcción y se la podía escuchar varias cuadras a la redonda. Si parecía grande desde afuera, no podía imaginarme lo espacioso que sería en el interior.

Las puertas se abrieron y dos tipos gigantes se colaron a cada lado de ellas, empujando a cualquiera que quiera entrar sin su permiso. Cuando fue nuestro turno de ingresar, Sam pagó ambas entradas y saludó a uno de los tipos. Abrí mis ojos como platos y permití que el otro tanteara mi cuerpo comprobando que no llevaba conmigo ningún tipo de arma.

- ¿Lo conoces? – me acerqué a su oído para que me escuchara sobre la música, mientras nos adentrábamos en la multitud.

- A Britt le gusta bailar y venimos seguido – me comentó.

* * *

_**Domingo**_

_**00.30 am**_

No sé si era por la falta de práctica con el limón y la sal, pero algunos tequilas ardieron más de la cuenta, escociendo las paredes internas de mi esófago a su paso. Había tomado ya unos cuantos tragos, todos por invitación del rubio que me había arrastrado hasta allí en primer lugar, y no me sentía mareado en absoluto. Más bien un extraño calor se había apoderado de mi interior y me estaba haciendo sudar sin haber pisado la pista de baile.

Sam golpeó mi brazo con un vaso cargado, invitándome a tomarlo.

- ¡Espera un poco! Acabo de terminar el anterior. Quieres llegar a casa, ¿no?

- No sé tú, pero yo recién he comenzado.

- Tienes problemas – lo miré unos segundos mientras se bebía el trago que yo había rechazado –. Iré al baño, mi vejiga ya no quiere ser mi cómplice.

- ¡Es hacia el otro lado! – gritó arrastrando las palabras.

- Está bien, daré una vuelta – me giré y lo vi bebiendo otra cosa –. ¡Deja de tomar, Sam!- le ordené riendo.

Me alejé caminando despacio. En realidad, no me urgía tanto ir al baño, sólo me estaba aburriendo y pretendía salir de al lado de la barra. Yo sí quería conservar la poca consciencia que quedaba en mi sistema.

Con el alcohol que había ingerido me era difícil mantener el hilo de pensamiento alguno en mi cabeza, pero realmente quería analizar mi situación con Kurt. No podía terminar de explicarme de dónde demonios saqué la idea de ser su amigo. ¿Qué clase de amistad se puede tener con una persona que apenas conoces, y que encima es súper sexy y casi te la follas unos días antes de enterarte que está en pareja? Yo… Estaba totalmente loco.

Llegué a una de las esquinas del boliche donde no había mucha gente. Me acomodé en contra de una pared y me puse a mirar hacia la pista. Todos esos cuerpos danzaban sudorosos, chocándose unos contra otros, luchando por un poco de espacio donde demostrar sus pasos de baile y lograr ser el centro de atención. Una pequeña multitud se agrupaba en semicírculo alrededor de una pareja que se besaba muy escandalosamente. Al parecer estaban brindando un gran show. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí y él la sostenía por los brazos. Absolutamente forzado. Ambos movieron sus cabezas hacia lados opuestos con sus bocas aún unidas, seguramente buscando mayor comodidad. Así conseguí ver el rostro del chico. ¡Un momento! ¿Era el alcohol? No. ¿Sebastian? ¡Sebastian Smythe besando a una chica? Él abrió sus ojos sin terminar el beso y me observó, me guiñó uno de ellos y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Definitivamente, era Smythe.

Después de unos minutos de intentar evitar su espectáculo mirando hacia otro lado, me di cuenta que se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Se acomodó a mi lado apoyándose también en la pared.

- Anderson, no esperaba verte hasta… - miró el reloj en su muñeca –. Mañana.

- Hice un movimiento para sacar mi trasero de ahí pero me enganchó por el codo y me llevó hasta mi lugar otra vez.

- Escucha… No me interesa, ¿si? Sólo… Déjame en paz – quise irme una vez más y volvió a atraerme hacia él.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, pido tregua. Permíteme empezar devuelta – suspiré y asentí -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hice de cuenta que no me sorprendió en absoluto que sea tan amable conmigo y decidí seguirle la corriente, después de todo, seguramente Sam ya no era capaz de pronunciar ni un monosílabo.

- Paso el rato… ¿Una chica, eh?

- Bueno, la apuesta era jugosa. Pero no me mal interpretes, sigo prefiriendo los labios masculinos.

- ¡Vaya apuesta!

- Cortesía de los chicos de por allá – señaló el grupo de personas que antes lo rodeaban –. ¿Viniste sólo?

- Con un amigo, en realidad.

- ¿Vas a cruzar conmigo más de cinco palabras seguidas o debo darme por vencido? – sacudió sus pestañas castañas de una manera coqueta. Tenía razón, él estaba siendo lindo, por más extraño que sonara, y yo seguía sosteniendo entre nosotros la pared que él mismo me había llevado a construir. Suspiré profundo, no tenía nada que perder y, si quizás lograra un mejor trato con Sebastian, sólo obtendría resultados positivos. _Nada que perder, _me repetí.

- Lo siento. Es raro… Ya sabes, tú y yo… Debes reconocer que es extraño – reí nerviosamente. No tenía la intención de recordarle su trato diario hacia mí, pero necesitaba saber si él también notaba que toda la situación se había tornado algo confusa.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no estamos en la oficina, Blaine. Relájate – le restó importancia con su gesto y miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba la barra, aunque no se la distinguía a través de la multitud danzante –. ¿Crees que podemos conseguir un lugar en la barra? Te invito una cerveza.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora conversando. Todavía me era difícil adaptarme a esta nueva etapa de amistad incondicional con Sebastian.

Hacía ya un rato largo en el que no había tenido noticias de Sam, así que decidí ir por él y volver al apartamento.

- Oye, Seb. Creo que ya es hora de irme, gracias por la cerveza – dije alzando la botella vacía y dejándola sobre la barra. Me guiñó un ojo en respuesta sonriendo y luego me apuntó con el dedo índice.

- Sé puntual, Anderson – se acercó a mi mejilla y posó sobre ella un dulce beso que duró un poco más de lo que tendría que haber durado. Encerré el calor que dejó sobre mi piel con la palma de la mano en una expresión ingenua. ¿Smythe siendo cariñoso conmigo? Imposible. Estaba soñando.

Me alejé de él aún un poco aturdido y me concentré en la búsqueda de mi objetivo: un Sam contaminado con alcohol hasta las orejas, tirado en algún lado por ahí.

* * *

**Me tardé un poquito, ¿no? Es que de repente no pude escribir más. Me había quedado totalmente en blanco hasta que recuperé milagrosamente la inspiración. ¡Gracias por esperar! **

**Además, me gustaría pedirles un favor, a los que estén interesados. He escrito hace unos días un One Shot de Finchel, se llama "Finn". Tengo algunos views, no demasiados, pero tengo. La cuestión es que nadie me ha dejado una opinión sobre él y pensé que quizás pueda llegar a molestar a alguien (en realidad a mí me pareció lindo y emotivo pero me gustaría otra opinión). Así que, si también sos Finchel shipper me gustaría que pases y dejes un comentario, aunque sea por MP, para saber si puede ser ofensivo. ¡Gracias!**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya valido la pena leer este cap que se hizo esperar. ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Espero sus reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Narra Kurt**

_**Domingo**_

_**14.00 pm**_

- ¡Abre, Rachel! – daba golpes en la puerta de su apartamento con fuerza – ¡Vamos! ¡No me dejes aquí afuera! – apoyé mi espalda en la madera y me dejé deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo del pasillo –. Sé que estás ahí. Déjame verte. Hablemos, Rach – seguía rogándole.

-No voy a abrirte. Vete. R-

Tomé mi entrecejo agotado. Mi amiga podía ser quisquillosa y estaba usando su mejor actitud de diva conmigo. Yo sabía que necesitaba hablar con alguien y no me importaba cuánto me ignorara, quería que ella supiera que estaría allí para cuando estuviera preparada para largarlo.

- Escucha, sé que no estás pasando un buen momento. Hablé con Finn… - hice silencio para escuchar su reacción en el interior pero no pasó nada, así que continué –. Tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme. Te estaré esperando.

Caminé hacia el elevador y me largué de allí.

**_21.00 pm_**

Estaba en mi cuarto organizando algunos cajones de la cómoda, doblando y separando las prendas en diferentes secciones, pero lo que en realidad necesitaba un orden era mi mente, que no había parado en todo el día. Intenté relajarme en la cama pero, luego de dar vueltas y vueltas, me resigné a desvelarme por un rato más.

Chandler. Realmente se estaba esforzando. La cena del viernes fue hermosa, me hizo sentir especial con cada detalle, desde las sonrisas discretas y las miradas tímidas, hasta los tiernos roces de manos y sus dulces palabras. Él se preocupó porque todo fuese perfecto y aún así yo no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Jamás desaparecería el cariño que sentía por Chandler, él estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ya no era amor. Lo que antes consideraba una actitud atenta y protectora de su parte, ahora me parecía asfixiante y molesta.

La situación se estaba saliendo de mis manos. No era ni siquiera saludable seguir fingiendo sentimientos que no existían y me dolía que Chandler esperara de mí algo que ya no podía darle.

Hacía un tiempo que no intimábamos y haber tenido sexo con él después de la cena había sido un gran error. Sólo conseguí avivar las expectativas sobre nuestra relación, cuando en realidad todo se estaba yendo al demonio.

Papá. ¿Qué podía decir? Lo extrañaba demasiado. Se suponía que su traslado a Nueva York significaba que estaríamos juntos, pero sólo nos distanciamos más. Yo me distancié más. Antes, al menos, solía llamarlo cada día para saber cómo estaba y hablábamos de las cosas que habíamos hecho durante la jornada. Era gracioso pensar que ahora que vivía sólo a unos cuantos minutos de mi casa casi no nos veíamos y, no sólo eso, también había dejado de llamarlo diariamente. Supongo que tener la seguridad de que está cerca me llevó a quitarle la atención que se merece.

Aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la tristeza en sus ojos cuando le dije que cenaría con Chandler a pesar de lo feliz que estaba él por recibirme y el empeño que había puesto para preparar todo.

Finn. Rachel. Y yo estaba en el medio. Jamás los había visto tan dolidos y tristes a ambos. Escuché las dos versiones y las dos eran válidas desde sus puntos de vista. Rachel estaba realmente ilusionada con la idea de Finn planificando pedirle casamiento, y creo que eso fue lo que produjo que esté tan sensible. Finn estaba sufriendo una mala pasada por sus nervios constantes y no se ha tomado el tiempo necesario para analizar bien sus opciones.

Yo sé que están arrepentidos por las cosas que se dijeron en Breadstix y que no falta mucho para que se olviden de su dolor y corran a los brazos del otro pero, mientras tanto, yo estaba dispuesto a apaciguar las aguas y ayudarlos a entender que no todo era tan negativo como ellos lo veían en ese momento. Eso pasa cuando uno se encarga de tener un hermano y una mejor amiga demasiado dramáticos.

Blaine. Él dijo que seríamos amigos y, definitivamente, no lo esperaba. Haberle confesado que tenía pareja no había solucionado nada pero había ayudado a calmar las culpas. Al menos estaba siendo sincero con alguien.

No sabía en realidad qué esperar de su "amistad". Es decir, terminamos de hablar de eso y me besó. Y claro que me encantó su beso, pero si quería aclarar cómo continuar con Chandler, lo mejor sería poner un poco de distancia. Tuve la idea dándome vueltas durante un tiempo y pensé que era el momento oportuno para hacerlo: comprar un automóvil. Eso me daría algo de comodidad y me evitaría situaciones raras en el tren de camino al trabajo.

Así de concentrado en mí mismo como estaba, noté que hacía un momento me encontraba doblando el mismo pantalón que tenía ahora en mis manos, por eso decidí devolver toda la ropa a sus cajones y moverme a la cocina.

Me estaba preparando un té con miel para beber e irme a la cama, cuando escuché que alguien caminaba por el pasillo del piso en el que se encuentra mi apartamento.

_- Kurt… _- me pareció escuchar. Lo ignoré y me llevé la taza a los labios. Unos golpecitos suaves a mi puerta acompañaron la voz esta vez –. _Kurt… ¿Estás ahí?_

Me pegué a la puerta intentando escuchar mejor y sentí sollozos. Abrí y la vi con el rostro hinchado y colorado por llorar, vestida con una bata que tapaba su pijama rosa.

- ¿Rachel? – ella se sujetó de mi cintura con fuerza, cayendo en llanto. Cerré la puerta y correspondí su abrazo.

- Sabes que te quiero. ¿No, Kurt? – preguntó entre lágrimas.

- Así como tú sabes que yo te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

_**22.30 pm**_

- ¿Agua tibia con limón? – me asomé a mi habitación. Rachel se había quitado su bata y estaba sentada en mi cama con el celular en las manos, observando la pantalla. Había visto que el fondo que le había puesto era una foto de Finn en sus mini vacaciones de hace poco y supuse que era eso lo que estaba mirando, así que no hice ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Cuando me vio pasar estiró la manga de su pijama y se secó el rostro. Una pequeña sonrisa afloró entre sus mejillas.

- No debías molestarte – tomó la taza entre sus manos y miró su interior.

- Yo no pienso beber esas cosas que te gustan a ti y no voy a tirarlo, así que no tienes opción – bromeé robándole otra pequeña sonrisa – ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? – me puse serio para darle lugar a comenzar, pero negó despacio con la cabeza y luego la dejó descansar en mi hombro. La rodeé con uno de mis brazos y nos quedamos así un momento.

- Eres el mejor "mejor amigo" que una chica puede tener.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres una suertuda – me di cuenta de que sonrió aunque no podía ver su rostro. Acomodé un mechón de cabello delicadamente detrás de su oreja.

- Gracias…

- Descansa, Rach – besé su frente y me fui a acomodar el sofá con algunas sábanas y mantas para que sea un lugar más cómodo donde pasar la noche.

Una vez que estuve satisfecho con mi cama improvisada, fui hasta la habitación para darle un último saludo a mi amiga y tomar el libro que estaba leyendo de la mesita de luz.

- Rach, yo sólo…

Estaba completamente dormida. Tenía el rostro húmedo y le faltaba esa expresión serena que concebía al cerrar los ojos. Sostenía su cabeza con la mano que estaba apoyada sobre la almohada. Su cabello se encontraba algo alborotado sujeto en un moño desprolijo.

Me acerqué al borde de la cama y la arropé, encargándome de que esté bien cubierta por la colcha. Recogí la taza vacía, tomé el libro y me dirigí a la cocina.

_**7.45 am**_

Un sonido molesto y repetitivo taladraba mi cabeza. Luché internamente conmigo mismo buscando la manera de que mi sueño sea menos molesto, hasta que me di cuenta de que el ruido no provenía de mi mente, sino que se colaba en ella a través de mis oídos.

Abrí los ojos aturdido y me pasé las manos por ellos hasta que mi visión dejó de estar nublada. Di algunas vueltas sobre mi cuerpo notando las partes de él que se quejaban de la estrechez del sofá. _Nota mental: cambiar el sillón por uno unos centímetros más grande._

Revolví las sábanas debajo de la almohada algo desesperado hasta que encontré mi celular. Cerré un ojo ante la luminosidad de la pantalla. Era Chandler, estaba llamando.

- ¿Qué hay, amor? – me tapé el rostro con la cara interna de mi codo para proteger mis ojos de la claridad que despedía la ventana.

- Hola, hermoso. ¿Cómo empiezas tu día?

- Algo contracturado. Necesito una cama de repuesto para cuando tengo visitas.

- ¿Visitas? – allí estaban. Sus celos no descansaban ni durante la mañana.

- Rachel se quedó a dormir.

- Oh. Bueno, podrías venir a casa por la tarde. Unos masajes ayudarán – su tono estaba lleno de sugerencia. El pánico hizo un nudo en mi garganta que no me dejaba tragar. Rachel era lo que necesitaba, la excusa perfecta. Tardé en contestar pero finalmente dije:

- Chand… En realidad, preferiría volver directo a mi apartamento… - vi a Rachel asomarse por la cocina y quedarse escuchando mi conversación telefónica, con una enorme sonrisa de "Buenos días". Le sonreí en respuesta y continué – Rachel necesita un poco de compañía y todavía quiero hablar con ella – se lo dije a ambos, para que mi amiga supiera que el consuelo no sería gratis, aún faltaba el sermón. Rachel abrió sus ojos sorprendida y con un gesto de inocencia volvió a la cocina.

- Bueno… Tú te pierdes de… Una maravillosa sesión de mimos – rodé los ojos y me reí, estaba decidido a convencerme. Desde la cena del otro día se mostraba mucho más cariñoso de lo normal, y a mí me gustaba esa actitud juguetona, pero no podía seguir permitiendo que la confusión me invada más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Mmm… Suena prometedor.

- No es por alardear, pero… Lo es – ambos reímos –. Te extraño, amor – dijo lleno de sinceridad.

- Prometo hacerme un momento para nosotros durante la semana. Te llamo luego, ¿si? Todavía debo bañarme.

- No prives a tu imaginación de recordar los masajes que te perdiste mientras te bañas.

- ¡Oh, Chandler! ¡Eres un pervertido! – escuché su risa al otro lado de la línea.

- Te amo, Kurt.

- Yo también, cariño.

Apenas pude cortar la llamada antes de que Rachel apareciera con un comentario respecto a la conversación con mi novio. Al menos su humor había regresado y se la notaba mucho más animada. Traía consigo una bandeja con dos tazas, una de café y otra de té, mermeladas de frutilla y durazno, tostadas y dos vasos con jugo de naranja exprimido. Puso todo sobre la mesa.

- Mucho amor en el aire – mencionó despectiva.

- Haré de cuenta que no he escuchado nada – dije tomando asiento frente a la taza con café.

- ¿Era Chandler? – su mirada no se cruzaba con la mía, en cambio, Rachel prefería concentrarse en la preparación de su tostada, untándola con dulce.

- Sí, pero no me urge hablar de él ahora. Más bien, me gustaría platicar de… No sé… ¿Finn? – Rachel no se inmutó pero pude ver un pequeño brillito en sus ojos.

- Bueno… Quizás alguien recibió un mensaje de texto hoy – su sonrisa deslumbraba, hacía varios días que no la veía tan contenta.

- Interesante… - quise hacerme el despreocupado pero las comisuras de mi boca comenzaban a elevarse - ¡Ya, Rachel! ¡Dime qué te dijo! – ella me miró sorprendida, tal vez porque esperaba que nuestro jueguito de hablar de una manera distante durara un poco más, o quizás sólo había gritado demasiado fuerte por la emoción.

Me alcanzó su celular para que pudiera leer lo que Finn le había escrito.

-Que tengas un día tan hermoso como tú. Te extraño más de lo que crees. F-

Me derretí de amor al leer esas palabras tan dulces y tenía la certeza de que a Rachel le había sucedido lo mismo. No importaba lo mucho que intentaba hacerse la difícil, Finn la tenía encantada. Él sabía exactamente qué detalle tener con ella para llegar directo a su corazón.

- Rachel, es muy lindo – resalté mientras corroboraba en su teléfono que hubiera una respuesta.

-Yo también te extraño, demasiado. Necesito hablar contigo. Te amo. R-

- Estuve pensándolo mucho. Le di vueltas en mi cabeza a los últimos días que pasamos juntos. Finn ha estado actuando raro, pero haber cortado la relación parece algo muy apresurado si consideras que no le he dado tiempo a darme una explicación – me sorprendió que no nombrara la boda en absoluto. En mi interior sabía que ella había estado considerando ese factor, pero respetaba su reflexión sobre la situación y la versión que estaba dispuesta a contarme.

- Me parece perfecto, aunque es un poco desalentador que todo se haya solucionado tan rápido que no me ha dado tiempo a intervenir y ser el héroe de la historia – dije en broma –. Hablando en serio, estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

- Claro que eres el héroe, siempre lo eres. No sé qué haría sin ti – me besó la mejilla con cariño y me abrazó - ¿Kurt?

- ¿Si?

- Aún quiero saber qué sucedió con esa llamada hace un rato – se irguió y puso las manos en sus caderas con un gesto reprobatorio. Su ceño fruncido lo decía todo –. Ibas a cortar con él, Kurt. ¿Y qué hay del dios griego, eh? No creas que ya lo he olvidado. Necesito que me pongas al día – resolvió acomodándose escandalosamente en su silla, como esperando a que yo largara todo en ese momento.

- ¿No tienes ninguna clase en NYADA? – pregunté comiendo el último bocado de mi tostada, dándole a entender que no lograría nada a esa hora de la mañana. Ya había analizado mis problemas suficiente la noche anterior. Rachel miró el reloj de la pared.

- Tengo tiempo.

- Y yo tengo que darme una ducha – le avisé corriendo hacia el baño.

_**8.35 am**_

-Dime que estás donde siempre. B-

Miré el celular feliz. No esperaba un mensaje suyo. Obviamente había subido al tren y me estaba buscando. Tecleé rápido una respuesta.

-Lo siento. Trámites de camino a la oficina, tuve que saltarme el tren de las 8.30 hoy. K-

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

-Lástima. Realmente tenía ganas de verte. ¡Que tengas un buen día! B-

-Tú también. Luego hablamos. K-

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? _"Realmente tenía ganas de verte"_. Ya sabía qué significaba: más problemas.

Masajeé mis sienes intentando evitar la fatiga de mi mente, aún ruborizado por las palabras de Blaine.

_**10.00 am**_

Con las hojas en la mano, recorrí los pasillos y las oficinas buscándola.

- ¡Isabelle! – grité agitando los papeles. Ella se acercó ligero.

- Oh, Kurt. Te estaba buscando.

- Yo también. He terminado los diseños que me encargaste… - pasaba las hojas frente a ella para que viera su contenido mientras explicaba –. Y aquí están los documentos que me pediste que imprimiera.

- Claro – interrumpió tomando todo lo que le había mostrado, parecía alterada – ¿Tienes que hacer algo ahora? – preguntó impaciente.

- Bueno, tengo que revisar el informe del Departamento de Contenido y Edición sobre las imágenes para actualizar la página mañana. Planeaba dártelo en unas dos horas, antes del almuerzo.

- Olvídate de eso – me pidió. Yo no entendía a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

- Pero necesitan la aprobación para la tarde así empiezan a trabajar sobre la actualización mañana por la mañana – le expliqué innecesariamente. Isabelle era la cabeza de la empresa, no necesitaba una clase sobre su manejo, sabía de memoria las tareas de cada empleado y su ojo estaba fijo sobre todos los procedimientos que se llevaban a cabo. Nada sucedía di ella no lo autorizaba primero.

- Déjaselo a Grace, necesito que tú te encargues de llamar a Harrison. Dile que confirmamos nuestra presencia para el encuentro del viernes – estaba a punto de irse pero la detuve con una duda.

- ¿Nuestra presencia? ¿Alguien más irá contigo? – era raro que Isabelle llevara a alguien consigo a una reunión.

- Tú – afirmó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kurt! Harrison ha organizado este desfile durante todo el año. Gente importante irá y planeo generar algunos negocios y acordar algunas reuniones para firmar contratos. Será algo grande. Y yo me entero un par de días antes – se quejó –. La de correspondencia… - se quedó pensando su nombre.

- ¿Marley? – sugerí.

- Marley, sí. Olvidó traerme la tarjeta de invitación la semana pasado. Necesito que estés allí conmigo.

- Pero… - era demasiada información en pocos minutos. Aún no entendía cómo había pronunciado tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo logrando no asfixiarse.

- Pero nada. Llamarás a Harrison y le dirás que iremos. Ambos. Ahora – se percató de mi cara de pánico y suavizó su tono –. Tranquilo. Invita a alguien, ve acompañado. Será una velada estupenda – se encaminó por el corredor sonriendo, dejándome allí sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¿Ok? – dudé de haber acatado cada una de sus órdenes.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, digamos que lo subí rápido como agradecimiento a los que esperaron el capítulo 9 que tanto se tardó ;)**

**Gracias por leerme!**

**Espero sus reviews! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Sí, señores! Acá volví, finalmente. Perdón por tardar tanto. **

**Si quieren que les sea sincera... Estoy dedicandome un poquito a leer, y a leer bastante. En mi opinión (y seguramente mucho piensen así), leer te abre la cabeza, te da paso a nuevos horizontes. Estuve releyendo algunos capítulos anteriores de Perfect y me propuse ampliar mi vocabulario y buscar realizar una mejor narración, para eso me sumí en algunos libros que fui sacando de la biblioteca de mi escuela.**

**Espero que les guste el cap, costó pero llegó.**

**Lo más probable es que, de acá en adelante, las actualizaciones tengan un tiempo un poco más largo entre una y otra, así como pasó con los útlmos dos capítulos. No se enojen, sólo trato de que la historia sea más interesante.**

**De todas maneras, gracias por ser pacientes y, sobre todo, gracias a los que siguen la historia y se preocupan por dejar reviews. ¡Los quiero!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Narra Blaine**

_**Lunes**_

_**10.45 am**_

Dos golpecitos en la puerta de madera oscura bastaron para escuchar desde el interior la voz que me dio permiso de ingresar a la oficina.

_- ¡Adelante!_

Tomé el picaporte y me abrí paso a la habitación tímidamente. Sebastian se concentraba en un libro que descansaba en su regazo mientras apoyaba los pies en el escritorio negro que nos separaba.

Jamás lo hubiera pensado, pero así, ensimismado en su mundo como estaba, hasta se podía decir que se veía sexy. Su cabello, cuidadosamente peinado hacia arriba, combinaba a la perfección con su piel y con la casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado que iluminaba su rostro.

Me detuve por un momento observando la paz en sus facciones. Era raro encontrarlo tan tranquilo, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de mí. Siempre llevaba la situación a la tensión y el malestar. Entonces me acordé del sábado. Él se había comportado de una manera extraña y amable a la vez, casi parecíamos viejos amigos. La única explicación que podía encontrarle era que se había dado cuenta de lo miserable que sería su vida si seguía haciéndose odiar por cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino, cosa que era poco probable si tenía en cuenta que era Sebastian de quien estaba hablando.

- Oye, no tengo todo el día – anunció aún con la vista en las hojas de su libro. Me asusté un poco ante la distracción que me produjo su voz y dejé que los folios y las carpetas que traía en las manos se me cayeran.

- Disculpa, Seb. Sólo pasaba a dejarte los informes que me pediste hoy temprano – me puse en cuclillas para recoger todo.

Apresurado hice una pila con las hojas en el suelo y me erguí dispuesto a alcanzárselas a Sebastian, pero al hacerlo tuve que retroceder un paso, sorprendido de tenerlo de pie frente mío, a sólo unos milímetros de distancia.

- No sabía que eras tú, Blainie.

Los músculos de mi espalda se tensaron y un dolor punzante cruzó mi pecho. No me había dado cuenta en ese momento, pero empecé a aguantar la respiración en un intento por contenerme.

Sebastian siempre me llamaba así, aunque después de la otra noche creí que podía dar por sentado que la relación entre nosotros había cambiado. Él lo usaba para molestarme desde que se percató de mi reacción cuando alguien me llamaba de esa forma, aunque no era posible que Sebastian supiera por qué me molestaba tanto. Esa palabra me hacía sentir enfermo y ni siquiera yo conocía la razón.

Tragué dificultosamente la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca mientras observaba la sonrisa venenosa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Sebastian. Se acercó a mí ese paso que yo había retrocedido y me tomó por la mandíbula con una de sus manos.

- Me encanta que me visites – dijo fijando su vista en mi boca. Pude distinguir sus intenciones de besarme justo antes de que lo haga. Lo empujé alejándolo de mí.

- ¡Sebastian! ¿Qué mierda te sucede? – le pregunté totalmente indignado por su actitud –. Creí que… Yo creí que ya había superado esto… – él se rió y regresó a su asiento detrás del escritorio.

- ¿Esto? – su rostro reflejaba que la situación lo divertía y eso sólo logró que mi enojo aumentara.

- En el boliche… – quise explicarle, hasta que entendí que Sebastian simplemente fingía no entender de qué estaba hablando – ¡Demonios! – grité enojado mientras rascaba mi nuca nervioso, buscándole una razón a toda esa escena que él había provocado –. Disfruté pasar tiempo contigo – lo señalé acusándolo, él levantó sus cejas pretendiendo estar sorprendido –. No entiendo qué te sucede. Yo… Yo… Mejor me voy… – determiné al ver que Sebastian no planeaba decir una palabra. Dejé con brusquedad los informes que seguían en mis manos en frente de él y, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, lo escuché:

- Un café, Blainie. Tú sabes cómo me gusta – cerré los ojos implorando conseguir paciencia suficiente y me dirigí a la cocina, a preparar un café.

En la cafetera no quedaba ni una gota. _Tina y su maldita adicción a la cafeína. _Dejé caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo, relajé los hombros y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás en un suspiro.

Como si mi pensamiento la hubiese invocado, Tina apareció en la habitación.

- ¡Blaine! – corrió hacia mí para abrazarme –. No te vi hoy temprano. ¿Dónde estabas? – se acercó a la máquina para preparar más de su infusión favorita ahorrándome ese trabajo. Me deslicé sobre la encimera para sentarme sobre ella y me crucé de brazos.

- Seb me tiene un poco ocupado. Vine a buscar un café para llevarle pero ya no había. Supongo que tú ni te imaginas quién pudo haber sido el responsable, ¿verdad?

- Oh, Blaine. No hagas un drama. Sólo tienes que… ¡Un momento! – se volteó para quedar frente a mí, con sus manos en su cintura y un gran ceño fruncido en su entrecejo – ¿"Seb"? ¿Tu "Seb" es mi "Sebastian La Rata Smythe"? – tocó mi frente –. No es fiebre. Explícate – reclamó.

Me tomé del borde de la encimera y empecé a balancear los pies. No me había dado cuenta de lo extraño que había sonado eso hasta que Tina lo repitió. Me sentí algo avergonzado, ella no sabía nada y me iba a obligar a contarle.

- ¿Y bien? – me apresuró mientras servía café en dos tazas.

- Bueno, sí… – puse mis ojos en blanco –. Estaba hablando de "La Rata".

- Llamar a alguien de esa manera no parece muy apropiado, ¿no les parece? – preguntó Sebastian burlón, caminando entre Tina y yo, recogiendo la taza que ella había dejado al lado de la cafetera para que le llevara a su oficina luego – ¿No tienes nada que hacer? – se dirigió a mi amiga forzando una sonrisa.

Tina me miró algo extrañada, agachó su cabeza y se retiró con el café a su oficina.

- Me imagino que no hablaban de mí. ¿No, Anderson? – bajé de donde estaba sentado y negué con la cabeza repetidas veces para asegurarme de que no le queden dudas –. Porque si fuera así, te podría traer muchos problemas… – su soltura al decirlo me ponía los pelos de punta. Él simplemente se dedicaba a sorber tragos de su café y mirarme fijo.

- Es fácil para ti hacer de cuenta que no ha sucedido nada, ¿verdad?

- Tú me importas, Blaine – no entendí por qué lo dijo. Él aún sonreía y sus palabras no parecían ser sólo otra de sus ocurrencias, aunque tampoco parecía querer que yo descubriera qué tan sinceras habían sido.

- Está bien. Me rindo. Hubiese sido más amable de tu parte avisarme que no me involucre demasiado antes de que esto suceda, ¿sabes? – quise irme y me tomó del brazo sin hacer mucha presión. Me acerqué un poco a él, que ahora estaba serio, totalmente serio. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta casi darme curiosidad qué pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

- Entiendo que no puedas comprenderme, pero me importas. Y mucho – su mirada reflejaba destellos de dolor y no pude asimilar sus palabras hasta después de tomar asiento en mi oficina, lejos de él.

Lo dijo de una forma tan dulce que no podía creer que era Smythe con quien había estado hablando. Estaba enojado y hasta indignado con él, pero ese sufrimiento perceptible en su voz me había ablandado. Me dio la impresión de haberme estado suplicando que leyera entre líneas en lo que me había confesado. Porque era eso, una confesión. No era una simple broma. Esta vez no me estaba tomando el pelo, jamás lo había visto así.

Me acerqué al ordenador, todavía tenía cosas que hacer, pero no me fue fácil concentrarme. La situación en la oficina fue tan extraña. Hasta me enfadé conmigo mismo por haber permitido que Sebastian eliminara cualquier rastro del enojo que había concebido tan sólo unos minutos antes en su oficina.

¡Era tan frustrante! Cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad de conversar sobre lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, me ignoraba y se burlaba de mí. ¡Y luego se le ocurre decir que le importo!

Mi celular, que había quedado olvidado a un lado, llamó mi atención sonando con Katy Perry, avisándome que Kurt estaba llamando.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola, Blaine. ¿Tienes tiempo? Quiero hablar contigo.

- Siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Dime – casi pude sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaban e imaginármelo así me llenó de una calidez extraña. Por primera vez en todo el día me sentía realmente bien –. Oye, ¿sigues ahí?

- Oh, claro. Lo siento. Em… Necesito que me hagas un favor… – esperé un momento a que continuara, y luego de comprobar que él también esperaba que yo hablara, lo animé a que me cuente de qué se trataba ese favor.

- Bueno… Lárgalo.

- Escucha, no me enfadaré si dices que no. Es decir, nos conocemos hace muy poco tiempo. Entiendo que tengas otros compromisos y que, quizás, tengas algún show, y no me gustaría ser la razón por la que debas cambiarlo…

- Kurt, tranquilo. Dime qué necesitas – se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado.

- Ok – se detuvo un segundo a tomar aire –. Isabelle asistirá el viernes a un gran desfile que se organiza una vez por año. Ella no puede faltar y tampoco dejará que yo lo haga. Me permitió ir con un… – dudó antes de decirlo – ¿Amigo? Y pensé en ti.

- Kurt, ¿estás bromeando?

- Yo… Lo sabía. No te preocupes…

- ¡No! Me refiero a que… ¡Demonios! ¿Un desfile? ¿Isabelle, tú y yo? ¡Cielos!

- Entonces…

- ¡Sí, por supuesto iré! Seguramente es súper formal. ¿No es así? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Un desfile! – escuché a Kurt reír.

- Estas demente. Escucha, tú no te preocupes por nada. Luego te envío un mensaje con la hora en la que pasaré por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Seguro? Puedo ir a tu apartamento, no hace falta que vengas por mí al mío.

- Tú eres quien me está haciendo un favor, Blaine, no al revés. Debo irme, luego hablamos.

- Gracias…

- A ti.

Me quedé observando nada. Estaba contento, jamás hubiese siquiera imaginado tener la posibilidad de estar en un desfile de esa magnitud, pero no era exactamente eso lo que no me dejaba borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Kurt había pensado en mí, me tenía en cuenta, y eso me volvía loco.

_**21.00 pm**_

"_¡Oh, Kurt! Tu piel… Tu piel es tan… Suave…"_

_Los ojos se acercaban a mí hasta ocupar todo mi campo de visión. Esos colores se había convertido en mis favoritos: el celeste, el gris y el verde. Mis dedos sentían la suave piel de su abdomen, la recorrían con facilidad y se aprovechaban de su desnudez, pero lo único que mis ojos alcanzaban a ver eran los suyos, y yo no pretendía que eso cambiase. Prácticamente, me encontraba hipnotizado._

_Mi boca se apoderaba de sus labios y mi lengua se daba un festín con su cuello cada vez que Kurt se alejaba para respirar. Era el único lugar en el que quería estar._

"_¿Puedo contarte algo? No se lo he dicho a nadie porque me parece infantil, pero tú me inspiras confianza."_

_Ambos hablábamos. Los recuerdos volvía de a partes a mí mientras seguíamos acariciándonos, pero yo no veía nada más allá de el gris que ahora invadía el iris de sus ojos._

"_Tus ojos son preciosos."_

_Era mi voz, definitivamente. Pero yo no controlaba lo que decía. Aún dudaba si seguían siendo recuerdos, era como si mis sentidos me traicionaran y no me dejaran distinguir entre aquello que estaba en mi mente y la realidad. Sólo podía ver los ojos de Kurt inundados de celeste._

"_No sé si te has dado cuenta pero… Cambian de color."_

_El calor que subió a sus mejillas ahora coloradas llegó hasta las mías, por eso me di cuenta que estaba muy cerca._

"_Y pensé en ti."_

_Lo abracé fuerte y lo mantuve entre mis brazos mientras sus ojos cambiaban a verde. Pero él comenzó a alejarse y, aunque hice fuerza para retenerlo, dejé de sentir su contacto._

"_Tengo novio."_

_Mi rostro estaba mojado. Nuestras voces se mezclaban pronunciando palabras que yo no llegaba a entender. Todo se había vuelto negro, ya no veía sus ojos._

_De pronto, me encontré sentado en el parque, observando mis pies descalzos en el césped. A un lado sólo había un par de zapatos des acordonados. _

_Estaba sólo y lloraba. Kurt no estaba allí._

- ¡Blaine! – mi cuerpo se sacudía como si convulsionara – ¡Hey! ¡Me estás asustando, hermano! ¡Despierta! – el sueño comenzó a desvanecerse, ya no estaba en el parque, me encontraba en el sofá de mi apartamento y Sam me sacudía – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Em… Sí… Oye, ¿qué hora es? – pasé mi mano por mi frente y sequé el sudor frío que la empapaba. Miré mi palma humedecida y fruncí el ceño antes de volverme a Sam otra vez.

- Pasadas las nueve – me miró como si tratara de descubrir algo – ¿Has estado llorando?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quién es Kurt?

- ¿De qué hablas, Sam? – me había sentado y había dejado caer mi cabeza entre las piernas, buscando apaciguar el inminente dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba.

- Blaine, me asusté. Parecías… ¡No sé! Tú sólo te movías sobre el sofá y llorabas pronunciando ese nombre – se lo notaba preocupado y me llevó a preguntarme qué tan alterado parecía yo para que su reacción fuese esa.

- Kurt es un… ¿Amigo? – allí estaba yo, repitiendo las palabras del dueño de mis sueños.

No lo había pensado antes pero era difícil ponerle una etiqueta a nuestra relación. Sí, éramos amigos, o eso habíamos decidido hace sólo algunas horas, pero yo no tenía sueños como ese con Sam o con Artie. Jamás me había pasado algo tan fuerte con alguien que conocía hace apenas unos días. En realidad, jamás me había pasado algo tan fuerte con nadie.

- ¿No es momento de preguntarte al respecto, verdad?

- Dime que has traído algo para la cena. Sólo quiero irme a la cama – lo evité.

- Acabas de levantarte – mencionó como si yo lo hubiese olvidado. Me encaminé al baño para tomar una ducha caliente que arrastre consigo el sudor de mi cuerpo.

- Esa siesta fue más agotadora de lo que parece.

- Eres raro. Apúrate con eso – apuntó hacia el baño –, pediré una pizza.

- ¡Oh, sí! Tú sabes a qué me refiero cuando hablo de comida – festejé su decisión y me adentré a la lluvia simulada que despedía la regadera de la bañera.

Pensé que ducharme serviría para alejar el malestar con el que había despertado y las imágenes recurrentes en mi cabeza del sueño. Lo había sentido tan real que mi cerebro las clasificaba como algo realmente vivido, casi como un recuerdo. Me sorprendí a mí mismo al darme cuenta lo bien que recordaba cada cosa que Kurt me había dicho; lo comprobé al separar del sueño aquello que en verdad había pasado y lo que sólo era fruto de mi mente.

Ahora lo sabía: los ojos tricolor que me atormentaron por la noche la semana pasada, eran los mismos que volvían para no dejarme descansar. Los ojos tenían nombre, eran los de Kurt. Pensar en él me provocaba una sensación extraña; no era dolor ni enojo, en realidad, no podía encontrar un sentimiento que la represente en su totalidad. Obviamente había atracción entre nosotros, era como si no pudiésemos estar cerca sin que nuestros cuerpos gritaran con necesidad pidiendo fundirse con el otro. Bueno, al menos eso me pasaba a mí. Pero había algo más, una chispa que jamás sentí por nadie y que parecía aumentar conforme pasaban los días. Me sentía tan bien cada vez que Kurt aparecía en mi cabeza y esa chispa hormigueaba en mi interior, que no me negaba a que sucediera, pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo que el fuego creciera hasta ser capaz de quemarme.

La idea de tener la amistad de Kurt me confortaba, aunque sabía que eso dejaría de ser suficiente y no me conformaría con tener que respetar los límites que ser amigos imponía. De pronto sentí una oleada de celos muy fuertes atravesándome el pecho por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Quién era el novio de Kurt?

En un movimiento brusco provocado por la emoción del momento, un poco de shampoo alcanzó mi ojo derecho y me obligó a soltar un grito ahogado maldiciendo mi descuido. Una lágrima involuntaria cayó por mi rostro, mezclándose con el agua de la ducha. Luego rodó una más. Y otra.

_Kurt_, pensé.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba llorando y ya no era culpa de un ojo irritado. Entonces mi cuerpo fue invadido por unas ganas irrefrenables de convencer a Kurt de cambiar de opinión sobre mí. Lograr demostrarle que yo también podía hacerlo feliz, aún más que quienquiera que fuese el idiota al que le permitía perderse en sus ojos, sentir la suavidad de su piel de terciopelo y enloquecer con el contacto de sus labios.

Esperé a que se calmaran un poco mis impulsos y salí del baño. Sam ya estaba a punto de morder la primera porción de pizza cuando me vio. Se puso serio de inmediato.

- Blaine, ¿estuviste llorando otra vez? – negué con la cabeza.

- Fue culpa del jodido shampoo – no pareció muy convencido pero continuó con su comida mientras yo me sentaba en la mesa con él –. Y deja de ser tan exagerado, pareces mi madre.

- Intenta no estar a punto de morir mientras duermes la siesta y me calmaré. Por cierto… ¿Quién es Kurt? – insistió con la boca llena. Lo miré con asco y respondí con otra pregunta.

- ¿No te rendirás, verdad?

- Tú sabes que no. ¿No me lo contarás, verdad? – me imitó.

- Tú sabes que no – repetí sonriendo.

* * *

_**Martes**_

_**8.40 am**_

Recorrí los vagones, quizás, un poco desesperado. Pasé por donde siempre nos sentamos y no estaba allí, así que era prácticamente un hecho que no se encontraba en el tren. Aún así no me resignaba a no verlo. Decidí llamarlo.

- ¡Buenos días! – me saludó alegre Kurt al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. ¿Y tú? – su voz era euforia en estado puro, Quise saber qué lo ponía tan contento.

- Esperaba verte hoy… – no contestó y el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos –. Dime – dije finalmente, intentando levantar mi ánimo para no opacar el suyo –, ¿qué sucede que suenas tan radiante?

- Digamos que he tenido un buen día… – los celos volvieron a aparecer. ¿Y qué si era su novio el responsable de que esté tan feliz? – Debo irme, ¿si? Gracias por llamarme.

- No olvides enviarme el mensaje con los detalles sobre nuestra cita del viernes – lo escuché reír al hacer énfasis en la palabra "cita".

- No lo haré – respondió para mi sorpresa: él no negó que lo fuera.

* * *

**Ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
